Los Juegos del Hambre, por Rose Weasley
by Jane-a17
Summary: Rose Weasley, una joven de apenas dieciséis años, deberá enfrentarse al Capitolio, que ahora, está bajo el poder de Voldemort y sus súbditos. ¿Podrá hacerlo y vengar a sus padres? ¿Podrá proteger a lo que queda de su familia?
1. Prólogo

**_Hola, comenzaré a publicar esta historia, basada en el mundo los juegos del hambre, pero con personajes de Harry Potter, y con ideas mías, espero que les guste y comenten. Saludos, y me dicen si les gusta. _**

* * *

**_Prólogo:_**

Voldemort, había ganado la guerra cuando mis padres eran muy jóvenes, e inmediatamente, dividió al país destruido en doce distritos, donde tanto muggles, traidores, y otros más, fueron sometidos a sus reglas.

Mientras tanto, mi tío Harry y toda mi familia, lograron sobrevivir en la clandestinidad por siete años, hasta que en un intento de rebelión fallida, Voldemort, los encontró.

Yo apenas tenía dos años, y mi hermano Hugo, era sólo un bebé.

Se llevaron a mi padre, a mi tío Harry, mi tío George, y al poco tiempo, fueron por mi madre.

Todos éramos niños, y apenas entendíamos lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Quisiera poder, recordar algo de mis padres, pero no tengo ni un recuerdo de ellos, solo viejas fotografías.

Mi tía Ginny y mis abuelos, se encargaron de mí y mi hermano, pero la vida se hizo más difícil, cuando se instauraron los temibles Juegos del Hambre, donde una chica y un chico de entre doce y dieciocho años, eran escogidos para participar en una competencia de vida o muerte.

Nadie supo, como es que Voldemort y los Mortífagos, lograron conseguir tanto poder y tecnología en tan poco tiempo. El punto es, que explotaban a cada distrito y disfrutaban con las muertes televisadas año tras año.

En nuestro caso, fuimos enviados al distrito doce, donde era común morirse de hambre. Todos estábamos acostumbrados a eso, pero a pesar de eso, nos manteníamos unidos como la familia que éramos. Al menos, Voldemort había tenido cierta piedad, al no matar a todos los Weasley de una vez.


	2. Capítulo I

_**Espero que les guste :) ¡Comenten, por favor!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I:**_

Me levanté algo cansada, pues la noche anterior, habíamos cazado hasta muy tarde en el bosque.

Últimamente, los conejos, venados y ardillas escaseaban, y eso me preocupaba. Aquellos animales, eran nuestra única fuente de alimento,además de las teselas que pedíamos de cuando en cuando y el trabajo de la tía Ginny como trabajadora en una fábrica.

Me removí entre las sábanas, y volví a cerrar los ojos.

_¿Por qué?,_ pensé amargamente_, ¿Por qué nos ocurre esto?_

_¿Por qué el maldito Voldemort había acabado con nuestras vidas? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo para estar pagando todo esto? _

Apenas era una niña, cuando se llevaron a mi madre.

Madure demasiado pronto, con todo lo que vivíamos día a día.

No me podía quejar de la tía Ginny, ella había resultado ser una excelente madre para mí y Hugo, nos había criado desde que yo tenía dos años y Hugo, apenas meses. Pero de igual forma, extrañaba a mi madre, deseaba tanto haberla conocido más.

Por otro lado, los abuelos, eran geniales, siempre estabanrnal tanto de nuestro cuidado. El abuelo Arthur, había sido como un segundo padre y siempre intentaba conseguir dinero extra con alguno que otro trabajo.

Mis otros tíos, también vivían en la Veta con mis primos, al menos, ellos, si tenían a sus madres al lado, y eso, era algo que envidiaba.

Sin embargo, la misma situación, me había hecho fuerte y astuta. Nunca confiar en nadie que no fuera de la familia.

-¿Ya estás despierta?-me preguntaron, mientras me quitaba las sábanas de encima, y veía el pecoso rostro, y los ojos almendra de Lily.

-Sí, ya estoy despierta desde hace buen rato.- contesté recogiendo mi pelirrojo cabello en una cola.

-Mamá está molesta con ustedes…-me dijo.- Se enteró que estuvieron en el bosque hasta tarde… Intenté encubrirlos, pero se dio cuenta…

-Sí, Hugo me lo dijo…-le comenté poniéndome de pie- Cámbiate,que tenemos escuela.

Me hizo caso, y corrió a los baños del primer piso, mientras que yo, me quedé un tanto pensativa mientras tendía la cama.

Ahora, andaba preocupada por los juegos. Aún faltaban meses, pero siempre tenía el mismo miedo de que escogieran a cualquiera de mis primos, sobre todo a Lily o a mi hermano.

Lily, era dos años menor que yo, pero era totalmente opuesta a mí. No trepaba árboles, nunca se había atrevido a matar una ardilla, y era tan indefensa ante cualquier tipo de situación.

Toda mi vida, me la había pasado protegiéndola a ella, desde la escuela y el barrio, puede ser porque nos habíamos criado juntas desde pequeñas, o por el simple hecho de que la veía como otra hermana menor.

-¿Van a ir a la escuela?-nos preguntó Albus con cara de aburrido, mientras tomaba un pan y le untaba miel.

Tanto Lily como yo, nos limitamos a mirarlo, pues su madre estaba parada detrás de él.

-¿Qué has dicho, Albus Potter?-le espetó la tía Ginny.- ¿Qué es eso de si _"van a ir a la escuela_"?¿Acaso has estado faltando a clases?

Él, se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado.

-Mamá, ya tengo dieciséis… De igual manera, voy a ir a las minas cuando acabe…

-Nada de nada, Albus. -Le contestó mi tía frunciendo el ceño- Tú, vas a acabar la escuela. Así es como lo hubiera querido tu padre….Todos lo harán.

Rodeé los ojos y me tomé un sorbo de té.

En ese momento, llegó James con aires de cansancio, al igual que yo.

-Escúchenme bien, ustedes tres-nos dijo la tía Ginny, sin quitar su tono enérgico y poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su cintura- No quiero que regresen a los bosques de noche… ¿Me entendieron? No vuelvan a hacerlo-nos reprimió- Gracias a Dios, que no los encontró un agente de la paz…¿Saben lo que hubiera pasado si eso ocurría?

-¿Nos cortaban la lengua?-inquirió James totalmente sarcástico.

Todos reímos, menos la tía Ginny.

-Tomen sus desayunos, y se me van a la escuela de una vez.-nos dijo dándose media vuelta, para subir las escaleras e irse.

-Lo que hicimos ayer, estuvo peligroso-comenté rompiendo el silencio.-Pero me encantó.

-Cazar bajo la luna, es una experiencia única… Además, es cuando hay menos seguridad…-me dijo James.

-Sin embargo, yo prefiero ir de día, apenas si se puede ver con tanta oscuridad.-agregó Albus.

-Vaya, Rose, no olvides que tenemos una apuesta luego de la escuela.-me recordó James quitándome un mechón de cabello que caía traviesamente por mi rostro.

-Claro que no me he olvidado…-contesté guiñando un ojo- Vas a ver que yo cazaré más ardillas.

Mi relación con Albus, era excelente, pero con James, podía decirse que era mi primo preferido, pues él me había enseñado a cazar y siempre nos bromeábamos. A veces, teníamos tanta confianza él uno con él otro, que terminaba sintiéndome confundida.

Luego de esa charla, nos dirigimos a la escuela, y en el camino, vimos que unos agentes de la paz castigaban a un par de chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó Lily por todo el tumulto de gente.

-No lo sé…-contesté.

-Es un idiota que se atrevió a lanzarle una grosería a un par de agentes…-nos contestó Louis, quien iba en compañía de Fred II.

-¿Ya se van a las minas?-le pregunté al ver que llevaban picos.

-Sí-me contestó Louis.-Cada vez es peor.

Le miré apenada.

-Le puedes decir a Dominique que vaya a casa en uno de estos días, la abuela quiere darle un recado…-musitó Lily.

-Ojala pueda, y se de un tiempo, su trabajo en el boticario la tiene un tanto estresada…-nos dijo sonriendo mientras se iba.

Todos ellos, tenían suerte.

Tanto Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Dominique, Lucy, Molly y Victorie, ya habían pasado la mayoría de edad, y por ello, ya no participaban en los juegos.

Y eso que habían tomado tantas teselas, que siempre temieron ser elegidos, pero nunca lo fueron.

Suerte, supongo.


	3. Capítulo II

**Gracias, por sus comentarios :) **

* * *

**Capítulo II :**

Actualmente, la palabra muggle se había extinguido, pues todos éramos prácticamente iguales, sin poder hacer magia y hacer todo a mano. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pues nunca tuve una varita, y sólo presenté magia involuntaria en su debido tiempo, pero parecía que la magia también se había extinguido, pues no veía que gente del Capitolio tuviera varitas.

La realidad, me sacó de mis pensamientos, y apresuré el paso junto a Albus hasta llegar a la escuela.

-Nos vemos a la salida-alcancé a decirle a Lily, quien sólo atinó a despedirse alzando una mano.

-Rose, le dices a la tía Ginny que voy a llegar tarde…-me dijo mi hermano Hugo, quien estaba un tanto desordenado.

-¿Adónde vas?-le pregunté.

-¿Tengo que decirte todo? Ya tengo catorce.-me dijo fastidiado.

-Me dices ahora mismo adónde vas….-le ordené.

-Voy a practicar algún deporte en casa de un amigo. Estaré a las seis para la cena…-respondió finalmente.

-No te demores…-le dije, mientras Albus me jalaba del brazo para ingresar a nuestro salón.

Entramos al salón, que ya estaba medio lleno.

Iba a sentarme al lado de Magguie, una compañera, pero primero llegó otra persona, quien sonrió de manera despectiva.

-Gracias…-dije sarcásticamente, sentándome detrás de él.

Que infantilismo, pensé escuchando las voces de todo el salón. Todo el mundo hablando.

Que laberinto.

Sin embargo, todos se callaron, en cuanto ingresó la profesora, quien no estaba de buenos ánimos para variar.

-¡Presten atención, porque no voy a volver a repetir!-gritó la maestra.-El examen será de unos quince minutos… Prohibido copiarse, prohibido hablar…

Bla, bla, bla…

Qué tontería, pensé respondiendo las preguntas, que me parecían tan fáciles como darle en el blanco a un cervatillo. Según la mayoría de mis tíos, yo era tan inteligente como mi madre, pero pienso que ella lo fue aún más que yo.

Si ella estuviera viva, seguro que me diría lo contrario.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, observé que alguien intentaba llamar mi atención.

Era Albus, quien me pedía ayuda, y como siempre, tuve que pasarle mis respuestas.

Todo iba bien por un minuto, hasta que la maldita maestra se fijó en mi.

-¡Weasley, te quedas en suspensión!-me gritó la profesora, al darse cuenta que le lanzaba un papelito a Albus.

Fruncí el ceño y entregué mi examen. No era la primera vez que me descubría ayudando a mi primo.

Bufé.

Albus, sólo me miró con cara de preocupación.

-Perdóname, Rose… Te lo ruego…-me suplicó cuando la clase hubo acabado.

-No seas tan dramático.-le respondí tomando mi bolso.-Sólo dile a James que no llegaré a tiempo para cazar un par de conejos… Ve en mi lugar…

-¿Estás loca? Me voy a quedar contigo, sabes que fue mi culpa.-sentenció.

-Para nada, Albus… Vete ya, y busca a Lily, que debe estar esperando en la entrada… No voy a demorar mucho-le pedí, y a regañadientes, se fue de una vez.

Mientras tanto, la profesora, me pidió que limpiara el pizarrón del aula, y sin ganas, lo hice tan rápido como pude.

-Puedes irte.-me dijo haciendo un ademán cuando terminé.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Todos sabían que la escuela era completamente diferente, a lo que Hogwarts fue alguna vez.

Nada de magia, nada de nada. Sólo la historia de cómo Voldemort había tomado poder en el mundo, y cosas básicas de nuestro distrito.

Tomé mi bolso; y me dirigí a los casilleros.

Apresuré mis pasos, pues no quería perderme el almuerzo.

Salí de la escuela, y me pasé por el Quemador, en busca de algo que intercambiar, pero no encontré nada bueno, me di media vuelta y regresé con destino a mi hogar.

-¡Oye, tú!-me gritó una voz conocida.

_Ay, no. No puede estar pasándome esto otra vez_, pensé totalmente estremecida.

Seguí caminando, fingiendo no haberlo oído, hasta que una de sus manos, me tomaron del antebrazo, haciéndome frenar bruscamente.

-Auch…-solté.

-¿Qué acaso estás sorda, Rose?-me instigó de manera repugnante.

Alcé la mirada, y le miré con furia.

Como odiaba a Thomas Nott. Él, era un agente de la paz, hijo de un mortífago, que solía joderme la vida desde que tenía doce años.

Nott, era una especie de enfermo psicópata sexual, de veintitantos años, que siempre buscaba la forma de acosarme cuando no estaban mis primos alrededor. Siempre intentando que seda a sus fantasías psicóticas.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije mirando el vacío, y maldiciendo porque Albus no se haya quedado conmigo.

_Diablos_, pensé apretando mis puños.

-Luces muy bonita hoy…-suspiró muy cerca de mí mejilla.- ¿Y ya pensaste en mi propuesta?

-¿Qué propuesta? No sé de qué hablas…-le dije intentando jalar mi brazo.

-No te hagas la difícil, Rose… Ya te dije que obtendrías miles de beneficios, si sólo dices que sí…-me dijo.

Intenté soltarme.

-Déjame en paz, Nott…-le espeté- Déjame tranquila… No sabes cómo te odio… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?...

Eso lo enfureció, por lo que me tomó aún más fuerte del antebrazo y en un forcejeo, intentó besarme.

-¡Suéltame!-grité impotente de no poder hacer más.

Aunque estaba claro que yo podía hacer mucho más y defenderme, aquello resultaba imposible, no podía, pues él era un agente de la paz y yo, una simple chica del distrito doce.

Si llegaba a herirlo; el agente, en represalia, podía llevarme a la plaza central y darme latigazos en frente de todos, poniendo de escusa cualquier pretexto.

-¿¡Sabes lo que ocurrirá con tu familia, si te niegas una vez más!?-me gritó.

-¡Déjala, ya, Nott!-gritó otra voz familiar a mí.

_Al fin_, pensé agradeciendo a esa voz.

-¿Y a ti quién te llamó, Malfoy?-le espetó Nott.

-¡Suéltala, ahora mismo!-le gritó.

Nott, sonrió con sarcasmo y me soltó de mala manera.

-Luego aclararemos esto, Rose…-me dijo el agente, antes de irse.

Me di media vuelta, totalmente fastidiada por todo lo ocurrido, pero Scorpius me detuvo.

-Gracias…-dije mirando al piso.

-Está bien…-me contestó con sinceridad- Esos idiotas, solo son unos abusivos…

-No le digas nada de esto a Albus…-le rogué inmediatamente.

Albus y Scorpius, eran amigos desde el primer grado, pero yo nunca había sido cercana al segundo, por lo que sólo lo conocía de vista.

-¿Qué? Tiene que saberlo, Rose…-me dijo totalmente absorto.-Ese desgraciado, puede volver a intentarlo y tú….

-Scorpius…-dije parándolo- He lidiado con esto desde que tengo doce años, mis primos saben que ese idiota me molesta, pero la mayoría de veces, intento ocultarlo… Si ellos, llegaran a enterarse de esto, y fueran en busca de Nott… Dios, no quiero ni saberlo…. Estamos en desventaja, créeme.

Me miró un tanto vacío, como si no se esperara esa respuesta de mi parte.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa, al menos…-me dijo.

Sólo asentí.

-¿Has metido teselas este año?-me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Sí…-respondí- Dos… Albus, también dos… Mi tía, casi nos mata cuando se enteró.

Sonreí a medias. Él tenía la suerte de vivir en la zona comercial, y no tener la necesidad de pedir teselas en el edificio de justicia.

-Según, Albus, eres la mejor con el arco.

-¿Eso dijo?-pregunté alzando la vista.

-Sí, pero que nadie le gana a él con las trampillas de conejo.-me respondió gentilmente.

Al llegar a mi casa, en la Veta, no me sorprendió ver a Albus y a James en la puerta.

Al parecer, limpiaban la entrada por las hojas que habían caído de los árboles. El otoño se acercaba.

-Nuevamente, gracias, Scorpius… Y por favor, no le digas nada…-le pedí.

-Está bien…-me dijo amablemente- No diré nada.

Llegando a la entrada, Albus alcanzó a su amigo y se quedaron atrás, mientras que yo, ingresé a mi casa, completamente estresada por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?-me preguntó James un tanto… ¿Fastidiado?

_¿Qué rayos le pasa?,_ pensé aturdida.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-inquirí sin ganas.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque es un Malfoy….

-Por favor, James, no empieces…-le dije subiendo las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación- Es el mejor amigo de tu hermano, ¿Porque no puede ser mi amigo también…?-le dije de una vez por todas.

James, frunció el ceño. Se le notaba molesto, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Ve con tu novia.-le dije con burla-A ver si ella te aguanta…

-No juegues conmigo, Rose…-me advirtió.-Tú…

En ese momento, se apareció Lily.

-James, haz silencio, intento estudiar…-le dijo la pequeña pelirroja, interrumpiéndolo- Y deja a Rose en paz- me jaló de la muñeca, mientras me metió a nuestra habitación.

-Gracias, Lily…-dije sonriendo y dejando mis cosas en la cama.-James es demasiado sobreprotector.

-Sí, que lo es… -me respondió cerrando uno de sus libros.-Albus me contó que te quedaste en detención por su culpa…

-Sí. El tonto de tu hermano, fue el culpable de todo…-le contesté sentándome.

Ella, tan suspicaz como era, me sonrió.

-¿Y qué más pasó? ¿A qué se debe eso de Scorpius Malfoy?-preguntó curiosa.

-No es nada….-murmuré.

-A mí no me engañas, Rose…-dijo sentándose a mi costado.

-Está bien…-dije confesándole absolutamente todo, desde el encuentro con el maldito Nott, hasta ser rescatada extrañamente por Malfoy.

-No sabes cómo odio a Nott…-me dijo cambiando su expresión.-¿Qué es lo qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión contigo?

La miré apenada.

-Ese desgraciado, me las pagará algún día… ¿No te ha hecho nada a ti, no?-le pregunté de pronto- ¿Sabes que quien sea que te haga algo, se las va a tener que ver conmigo también, verdad?

-Sí, y pobrecito de él…-dijo sonriendo-Pero, no, no me ha dicho o hecho nada…

-¿Sigues viendo borroso?-le pregunté recordando el problema que la aquejaba semanas atrás.

-Un poco…-contestó a medias.

-Con lo que ganemos en la próxima cacería, nos alcanzará para llevarte a un doctor…-le avisé soltándome el cabello.

-No es preocupante.-me dijo.

-Sí, es preocupante.-le contesté.- Ahora, dime que tareas no sabes para ayudarte.

Lily, me devolvió la sonrisa y me extendió uno de sus cuadernos.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: **

La vida solía ser tranquila todos los domingos, cuando nadie trabajaba, y sólo nos dedicábamos a pasar el tiempo libre.

Normalmente, en esos días, mis primos y tíos, venían a comer a nuestra casa, por lo que teníamos tiempo de charlar y ponernos al tanto de todo.

Pero a mí, eso me aburría. Me aburría, porque todos eran mayores, y casi siempre, fingían que todo estaba bien, cuando en verdad, no era así. Apenas, si nos alcanzaba para comer saludablemente.

Levanté la vista, y noté que James hablaba con Leah, su novia desde hacía un par de meses.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunté a Hugo, quien estaba sacando agua del pozo frente a nuestra casa.

-Sí, por favor…-me dijo un tanto cansado-La tía Ginny me envió a traer como tres baldes de agua, y creo que me voy a enfermar… Este es el último.

-Que exagerado…-dije sonriendo y jalando la cuerda para sacar los recipientes.

-Gracias…-me respondió en cuanto le entregué el balde.- ¿No vienes adentro? Ya van a servir la comida…

-En un momento…

-Está bien…

Sólo sonreí en respuesta, y volví a lo mío.

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué una pulsera que me habían dado en el Quemador a cambio de una ardilla. Había olvidado dársela a Lily, por lo que se la entregaría de una vez, sin embargo se me cayó de las manos al suelo.

_Uff_, pensé, _menos mal que no fue al pozo…_

-Rose…-dijo una vocecita.

Unas pequeñas manos me tomaron uno de los mechones de mi cabello, desconcentrándome completamente de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no estás con tu mamá?

Era Violet, la pequeña hija de Victorie y Teddy. Apenas tenía dos años, y era tan rubia como su madre.

-No…-dijo sonriendo y jugando con mi pelirrojo cabello- Mamá,…ocupada…-me respondió como pudo.

-Ven aquí-insistí cargándola y llevándola hasta la casa.

Cuando Victorie y Teddy, se casaron, no hubo ningún problema, el problema vino cuando nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada. Su madre, mi tía Fleur, se molestó durante un tiempo con ambos, pues apenas si tenían dinero para alimentarse ellos, y luego tendrían otra boca a la que dar de comer.

Sinceramente, yo ni iba a tener hijos, ni lo pensaría nunca. En un mundo como este… ¿A quién se le ocurría tener niños?

-Vaya, Rose… Cada día te veo más jovencita…-me dijo la tía Angelina.

Sólo sonreí.

-¿Cómo van en la escuela?-me preguntó poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.

-Bien… -contesté sin ganas, bajando a la pequeña Violet, que ya estaba media inquieta.

-Ginny, me ha dicho, que han estado yendo al bosque…-soltó a modo de regaño.- Saben lo peligroso que es…

-Tía, el bosque es nuestra única salvación… El sueldo de la tía Ginny, apenas nos alcanza, y James recién entrará a trabajar en las minas el próximo año.-le expliqué.

-Cariño, nosotros siempre les apoyamos con lo económico… No es necesario que sigan yendo a esa zona restringida…-me dijo.

_Si supieras, que ese lugar es mi única distracción_, pensé.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero en ese momento, alguien llegó.

-¡Rose!-gritó Dominique, desde la entrada.

-Al fin te veo…-le dije abrazándola.-Louis, me dijo que estabas ocupada con tu trabajo y todo eso…

-Sí. No me libraba del boticario…. -contestó alegremente.-Lucy, está igual de estresada que yo, ambas apenas tuvimos tiempo de respirar esta semana.

-Si quieren ser sanadoras, deben esforzarse…-le dije como apoyo.

Me sonrió.

-¡A comer!-llamó la abuela Weasley desde la cocina.

-Mejor vamos de una vez, antes de que Fred y Louis, se coman todo…-me dijo la rubia, haciéndome reír.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Molly?-preguntó la abuela en la mesa.

-Su novio la tiene ocupada-respondió Lucy sin ganas.

-Vaya, pero eso no es motivo para que falte a la comida familiar…-se quejó mi tía Ginny.-Y por lo que veo, tampoco ha venido tu mamá, Lucy.

-Está pasando tiempo con su esposo…-comentó fugazmente.

Todos sabían, que Audrey, la madre de Molly y Lucy, se había vuelto a casar al poco tiempo que mi tío Percy, falleciera. A nadie le gusto eso, por lo que la relación con ella, se fue en picada.

-¿Y cómo les va en las minas….?-preguntó el abuelo Arthur a mis primos mayores, pero no seguí oyendo esa conversación, pues James intentaba decirme algo con señas.

Me lanzó un papel con algo escrito.

**_¿Qué te parece ir al bosque, luego de la comida…?_**

Negué con la cabeza, pues aún seguía molesta con él.

Me rogó haciendo un ademán, que me hizo reír.

-Lo pensaré…-le dije.

-¿De qué hablan?- me preguntó Albus, quien nos miraba confundido.

-Luego te digo…-le comenté, antes de que uno de los adultos nos viera.

Seguí comiendo, pero se me fueron todas las ganas, cuando Victorie habló.

-¿Cuándo es que son los juegos?-preguntó.

-En un mes o algo así…-le contestó su esposo.

-Pero, mejor, no hablemos de eso…-interrumpió la tía Angelina, siendo más considerada-Mejor hablemos de Roxanne, que ya consiguió un nuevo trabajo…

-Mamá, no es tan importante.-le dijo mi prima.

* * *

-¿Fue difícil escaparse, no?-me preguntó James mientras sacaba los arcos de uno de los troncos huecos en el bosque.

-¿Tú crees?-le dije.

Me entregó un par de flechas y luego me miró.

-En serio, lo siento…-me pidió refiriéndose a lo del otro día- Es sólo que…

-¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector, James?-le inquirí de pronto.

-Es que… tú sabes lo que decía tu padre sobre los Malfoy… -me dijo.

-James, mi padre murió cuando tenía dos años… ¿Cómo puedo recordar eso?-le pregunté sarcástica.

-Está bien, lo siento… Pero mi madre, siguió la tradición de contarnos todo eso…-me contestó alzando una ceja.

Sonreí.

-Mira, James… -contesté- Ni siquiera los Malfoy se pudieron salvar de esto…-dije refiriéndome a lo obvio- Ni siquiera ellos…

Y era verdad, pues Draco Malfoy, fue considerado un traidor luego de acabar la guerra, y lo mandaron a él y a su esposa al distrito doce, sólo que ellos fueron directamente a la zona comercial.

-Ve poniendo las trampas para conejos…-le dije a James, de una vez, mientras me alejaba un poco.

-No te muevas…-me dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?-le murmuré.

-A tu derecha…-me indicó en voz baja.

Giré mi rostro, y noté que se trataba de un cervatillo.

_Oh, por Dios,_ pensé sacando una de mis flechas.

De inmediato, apunté y le di en el blanco.

James, sonrió y se encargó de terminar el trabajo.

-Somos un buen dúo-me dijo sacando la flecha del animal muerto, y cortando la carne.

-¿Te parece si vamos al lago?…-insistí sonriendo- Luego de esto, ya no será necesario cazar otra cosa.

Nos dirigimos hasta ahí, que estaba bien alejado de donde usualmente cazábamos.

El lago, lo habíamos descubierto James, Albus y yo, en una de nuestras tantas exploraciones al bosque, e íbamos cuando queríamos relajarnos. Había veces, en las que también llevaba a Lily y a Hugo, pero esos dos, no estaban hechos para el bosque, por lo que casi siempre éramos James y yo.

-¡No, James!-grité divertidamente, al ver que tenía intenciones de lanzarme al agua.

-Sí, Rose…-dijo riéndose.

Estábamos en eso, jugueteando, como si no existieran los problemas, olvidándonos que éramos grandes y disfrutando como unos niños.

A veces, eso me ponía feliz, pensar que no existían los problemas, que no existía el Capitolio, ni esos malditos juegos.

Sin que me diera cuenta, caímos al pasto.

-Parecemos unos niños…-le dije en voz baja, pero él, parecía no prestarme atención, y se limitó a mirarme muy de cerca.-James…-dije confundida.

Pero fue muy tarde, porque él acercó su rostro, lentamente al mío.

_Dios_, pensé al sentir su respiración muy cerca.

_¿Por qué sentía esto?,_ me pregunté internamente, _¿Por qué sentía que no quería pararlo?_

_Detenlo, Rose, detenlo_, me dije mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente.

Demasiado tarde, pues sentí que sus labios se apoderaban de los míos.

El beso empezó suave y lento, como una caricia, podría decir.

Nunca imaginé que James besara tan bien, y fuera él, a quien besara por primera vez; pero todo ese encanto, se fue cuando sentí que una de sus manos se colaba por mi cintura, y eso me hizo volver a la realidad.

Lo detuve, en el mismo momento en que nuestro beso se había vuelto algo más serio y apasionado.

-No, James…-dije separándome de él y caminando lejos de él.-Eres mi primo, tú tienes novia… Esto no está bien…

Él se puso de pie e intentó seguirme.

-Rose, no… No te vayas…-me dijo.

-¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?-le espeté.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme?

Me miró contrariado.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?-me contestó enérgico- ¿Crees que yo no me decía a mí mismo, cómo me podía gustar mi prima? ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?

-Esto no está bien…-le dije hecha un lio.-¡Está mal!

-¿Entonces, por qué me correspondiste?-me encaró- ¿Por qué dices que está mal, si también me correspondiste el beso?

Tenía razón, no podía culparlo del todo.

_¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

Lo interrumpí.

-Esto nunca pasó, James… Nunca…-le dije dándome media vuelta, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Y buscando mis flechas, lo dejé.

Nunca debí venir al bosque con él, nunca debí haberlo besado.

_¿Qué me pasaba?_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Hola, y por favor, sigan comentando. Saludos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

_¿Por qué?,_ pensé amargamente al día siguiente.

Tanto tiempo viendo a James como un hermano mayor, y ahora, me sentía tan confundida.

_¿A quién engañas, Rose?,_ me dije, si últimamente, yo también había tenido extraños sentimientos por él.

No debía haberlo tratado de esa forma.

Pero conversar con él, en estos momentos, era algo imposible. Apenas, si nos habíamos dado una mirada, en el desayuno, y ahora, siendo ya de tarde, me sentía fatal.

Lancé uno de mis libros al estante, y eché mi cabeza para atrás. No tenía tiempo de leer, ni de estudiar.

¿De qué me valía ser estudiosa en un lugar cómo este, un lugar dónde no llegaría a ser nadie?

Los buenos tiempos, se habían ido, y no regresarían.

¿Cómo era hacer magia? ¿Cómo era Hogwarts?, Jamás lo sabría. Ni yo, ni mi hermano, o cualquiera de mis primos.

Sólo tenía una vana idea, por antiguos relatos que contaba mi tía Ginny y los abuelos.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y preferí amarrarme el cabello en una trenza.

_Más cómodo_, pensé.

Pero, la comodidad, se fue, cuando me quedé mirando fijamente por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con mi prima.

-No puede ser…-susurré al ver que un par de agentes de la paz, liderados por Thomas Nott, se acercaban a nuestra casa.

De inmediato, bajé corriendo.

-¡Rose!-gritó Lily asustada-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!

Todos sabían, que los agentes de la paz, sólo te venían a buscar cuando algo muy grave había pasado.

-Quédate, aquí, y no salgas…-le ordené.- ¿Dónde está Hugo?

El pelirrojo, se apareció por la puerta trasera de nuestra cabaña.

-Aquí estoy…-dijo totalmente confundido con un par de leños en los brazos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

No le respondí, y me limité a ver por la ventana.

Solo estaba Albus, quien sacaba agua del pozo. James debía estar con los abuelos en la plaza, pues salieron a comprar un par de suministros.

_¡Rayos!,_ pensé totalmente desprotegida.

-No salgan para nada…-les dije con intenciones de abrir la puerta y ver qué pasaba.

-¡Tú tampoco, Rose..!-me gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero, los dejé con la palabra en la boca, y salí tan pronto como pude.

Apenas llegué, me coloqué al lado de Albus, quien se quedó un tanto estático, pues ni me respondió con la mirada.

-¡Vaya, vaya…!-empezó a decir Nott caminando en dirección a nosotros.- ¡Lamento decirles, que se han estado observando actividades ilícitas por estas zonas! ¡Y muchas personas señalan a la casa de los Potter!

Me quedé de piedra.

_¿Quién podía habernos delatado?_

_Malditos vecinos,_ pensé furiosa y nerviosa por lo que llegara a pasarnos.

-¿Qué clase de actividades?-me atreví a preguntar.-Quién sea que les haya dicho eso, es falso...

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar?-me espetó Nott, acercándose peligrosamente.- ¡Te vi ayer, en el Quemador, intercambiabas carne de cervatillo, y ya te han visto con ardillas, también! ¡No sólo tú, sino también a este y al otro hijo de Potter!-sentenció.

-¡Eso es falso, idiota!-grité ofuscada.

Sin embargo, fue una mala idea, pues ni él se lo creyó.

- ¿Acaso me has gritado?-inquirió absorto por mi reacción.- ¿Me has gritado?... Porque si lo has hecho, ahora mismo te llevo al centro de la plaza y te doy diez latigazos… Cada uno por tu altanería.

-Ella no ha dicho nada…-dijo Albus en un intento de defenderme.

-¡Por supuesto, que sí!-soltó Nott completamente furioso.- Con está, ya sería la milésima vez que tu prima me hace pasar un mal rato… Y por lo que veo, no hay nadie presente, un buen castigo, no te hará daño en estos momentos…-dijo mirando a su alrededor-No están tus primos, ni nadie para defenderte… Sólo tú primo cobarde y dos inútiles en casa…-soltó notando la presencia de Lily y Hugo, quienes miraban desde la ventana.

-No serías capaz-le espeté completamente impotente.

-¡Sosténgalo!-le ordenó a sus dos agentes para que agarraran a Albus, quien ya se había puesto delante mío.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, al ver que el maldito agente, sacaba su látigo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-gritó una voz totalmente familiar.

Giré mi rostro, y noté que era el abuelo Arthur junto a James.

Nott los miró con desprecio.

-¡Escuche, anciano, se le acusa a sus nietos de cometer actos ilícitos en este distrito! ¡Y se le acusa a su nieta de faltarle el respeto a un agente de la paz en más de una ocasión!-le indicó a mi abuelo.- ¡Por lo tanto, sus nietos recibirán cinco latigazos cada uno, a excepción de está, que recibirá diez!

-¿¡Acaso tienen pruebas?!-le encaró mi abuelo.

-¡No hacen falta para eso!-le gritó.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Nott!-se interpuso James.- ¡Tú jamás la tocarás! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Ni a ella o a cualquiera de nosotros!

En ese mismo momento, se desató lo que se venía venir.

Nott se abalanzó sobre James, y este empezó a pelear con él.

Los otros dos agentes, veían el espectáculo con diversión, sin intentar sepáralos.

Pero el abuelo, Albus, e inclusive yo, tuvimos que pararlos o sería peor.

-¡Esto, no se queda así!-nos gritó limpiándose la sangre de los labios e iba agregar algo más, pero de pronto, se escuchó un sonido en el cielo. Un sonido muy fuerte y conocido.

Alcé mi rostro, y noté que se trataba de un aerodeslizador del Capitolio que pasaba por ahí.

De inmediato, Nott, recibió un llamado de la radio que llevaba en los bolsillos, y se fue a prisa, no sin antes enviarme una mirada de odio.

-¡Por Dios, qué ha pasado!-gritó la tía Ginny, quien llegaba del trabajo y veía a James mal herido.

La abuela, quien iba con ella, se quedó paralizada al ver a su nieto en ese estado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mira como te ha dejado...-le reprendí en ese momento a mi primo-¿Por qué no te quedaste callado?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste, tú?-me dijo James.

_¿Por qué no lo hiciste, tú?_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

_Tenía razón,_ pensé_. ¿Por qué no me callé? ¿Por qué tuve que responderle a ese desgraciado de Nott? _

Si me hubiera quedado callada, tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado.

* * *

-Estará bien…-soltó Lucy, quien había venido a casa para darnos un par de medicina para James.

-Gracias, Lu…-dijo mi tía Ginny en la puerta.-Le diré a Albus que te acompañe…

-No…-respondió esta.-Ya han tenido suficientes problemas… Mi casa está cerca, tía… No es necesario.

Se despidieron, mientras yo las observaba desde el comedor.

-Rose…-soltó Hugo-Lo siento…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-le dije confundida.-Hugo, vete a la cama, tengo que…

-Lamento no haber podido defenderte….-me dijo.

-¿Defenderme? ¿Acaso eres mi hermano mayor?-le dije fastidiada, pero luego me arrepentí, pues él no tenía la culpa de nada.-Sé que lo dices con buena intención, Hugo. Pero esos desgraciados eran más, y podían… haberte hecho daño, y en verdad, no me lo hubiese perdonado.

Esperé que todos se fueran a sus camas, no quería testigos.

Y agradecí que James, fuera él único que tuviera una habitación para él sólo, y así podría hablar a solas con él.

-James…-dije colándome por la puerta de su habitación.

-Vaya, Rose… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-me soltó sarcástico.

Me quedé callada por un par de segundos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunté.

-La medicina de Lucy, me ha ayudado…-respondió.-Además, sólo fue un labio roto, y uno que otro golpe en las costillas….

-Respecto a lo del otro día…-insistí recordando lo del bosque.-Yo…

-Está bien, Rose… Te entiendo…-contestó.- Ni si quiera yo me lo esperaba… Sólo hablemos de eso, cuando ordenes tus sentimientos… ¿Sí?

Pero, esa respuesta no era suficiente para mí.

- James, tú tienes novia... ¿Acaso no la quieres?-le pregunté recordando a Leah.-…

Él, miró hacía el vacío.

-Es una chica maravillosa, pero…-se quedó a medias.- No, olvídalo, sólo te confundiría más….

-¿Qué? Dímelo.

-No. Vete a dormir.

-James, dímelo ahora mismo… No puedes dejarme así…

Él, algo incómodo por la situación, se dignó a hablar.

-Cuando le pedí a Leah que sea mi novia, lo hice por ti, porque quería pensar que enamorándome de otra persona, también me iba a olvidar de lo que sentía por ti…. Pero, las cosas salieron mal…-me confesó.

_No debí preguntar_, pensé. Eso era de lo que menos quería hablar.

-Y es por eso, por lo mismo que no quiero herirla, hoy terminé con ella.-completó.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso?

-¿Qué?… ¿Acaso estás loco? Ella no se merece esto…-dije sintiéndome completamente culpable.

-Exacto, por eso mismo, terminamos… Ella no se merece esto-sentenció.

Me molesté, pues nunca pensé que yo sería la causa del sufrimiento de otra persona, sin que si quiera esta lo sepa.

-Buenas noches, James…-le corté lo más rápido que pude.

No obtuve respuesta, ni tampoco la esperaba.

Debía pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, e inclusive en esto también, pero antes, tenía que descansar y dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos me llevaron fuera de la realidad por unos días, pues andaba algo distraída, y ya ni siquiera iba al Quemadero por distracción.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V:**

El día estaba claro, y podía ser un buen día para ir de caza, pero estábamos en tiempo de abstinencia. Lo ocurrido con los agentes, semanas atrás, aún nos tenían alerta.

La comida comenzaba a escasear, y de un modo u otro, no quería padecer por eso.

Nuevamente, y sin dudarlo, me vi obligada a pedir una tesela sin decirle a nadie, sólo a Lily, quien quiso acompañarme. Bueno, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pedir teselas, era una vieja costumbre mía.

Nunca salía mi nombre, ni esperaba que saliera. Para mí, eso sólo era cuestión de suerte.

-¿Ya viste?-me preguntó mi prima señalando a la plaza central.

Giré mi rostro y noté que eran banderolas. Al parecer, ya empezaban a decorar el lugar para la cosecha que sería dentro de una semana y media.

_Que rápido_, pensé apresurando el paso, sin embargo, sentí que me jalaron del brazo.

-Espera…-me dijo Lily parándome en seco-No lo hagas, Rose… Ya no pidas más teselas…

-¿Y pasar hambre como años pasados? No lo creo… -le respondí.

-Podemos pedirle alimentos a Victorie, o a la tía Angelina… a la tía Fleur...

-Ellas están igual o peor que nosotros, no podemos arrebatarles lo poco que tienen… Lo que dijo la tía Angelina, fue sólo como consuelo… Apenas, si tienen para comer… ¿Acaso no te dijeron que Fred II, salió lastimado en las minas y ya no puede trabajar por un tiempo?

-Sí, lo sé, Rose…-soltó algo fastidiada- ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo, si estuve contigo cuando nos dieron las noticias?

-¿Entonces, por qué sigues insistiendo?...-le inquirí-Ya hablamos de esto en casa, y te ofreciste a acompañarme… Ahora, sólo…

-Yo apenas tengo cuatro teselas, déjame a mí esta vez…-me interrumpió.

-Por nada del mundo…-le increpé- Ni tu o Hugo, tomarán teselas.

-Pero tienes dieciocho teselas-contestó nuevamente obstinada.

-Y Albus tiene veintisiete, y James cuarenta, y así hasta llegar a las setenta teselas que llegó a pedir Louis y jamás salió cosechado… -le dije sarcástica.-Sólo quédate en silencio, y limítate a observar.-finalicé al notar que ya habíamos llegado al Edificio de Justicia.

Hice todo el trámite, y me pareció oír que Lily se quejaba de mí en voz baja.

Sólo sonreí internamente.

Luego de pedir la tesela, nos dieron un saco de aceite, cereales, velas y una que otra cosa.

Realmente, todo esto era muy escaso, y no duraría más de una semana, por lo que tendría que volver a los bosques por obligación. Sólo, esperaba que para ese entonces, ya no hubiera agentes vigilando la zona.

-Rose…-llamó alguien a mis espaldas.

_Vaya_, pensé al ver que se trataba de un rostro conocido.

-Se te ha caído esto…-me dijo Scorpius Malfoy, quien sostenía un paquete de cereal y me lo daba.

-Gracias…-le dije sin esperar tanta familiaridad.

-¿Con qué otra tesela?-me preguntó dándose cuenta de lo obvio-Te vi en el Edificio de Justicia hace un rato…

-Sí…-se adelantó a decir Lily.

_Bueno,_ pensé_, No puedo ocultar lo obvio… ¿Pero y si se lo dice a Albus?_

-Scorpius, no le digas nada de esto a Albus…-le dije de inmediato.-Si él se entera…

El rubio, sólo sonrió con bastante ánimo.

-Las únicas veces que hablamos, siempre me pides lo mismo…-musitó de manera vacilante-No te preocupes, no diré nada…

Scorpius, tenía razón.

Siempre le pedía lo mismo.

Tal vez, ser su amiga, no sería tan malo. A lo mucho, habíamos tenido una discusión de pequeños, pero luego de eso, nunca había intentado acercarme a él. Y notaba, que él comenzaba a hacerlo.

-¿Creen que el distrito dos vuelva a ganar este año?-nos preguntó.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?-le dije.

-A lo mejor va ganar de nuevo…-intervino Lily.-Siempre es lo mismo todos los años… El distrito dos o el distrito uno…

-También ha ganado el cuatro… el siete…- complementó Scorpius.- Incluso ha ganado el cinco y el seis…

-Pero nunca ha ganado el doce…-contesté pesimista, pero luego cambié de tema-¿Effie Trinket sigue siendo la promotora de nuestro distrito?

-Sí, nunca consigue que la cambien…-soltó el rubio.-Seguirá aquí, hasta que nos volvamos ancianos…

-Sus pelucas son horribles…-agregó Lily.-Pero me gustan sus vestidos…

-¿Cómo te puede gustar esa moda?-contesté haciendo una mueca-Es terrible…

-Mi madre dice lo mismo.-soltó Scorpius.

Seguimos conversando, hasta llegar a la Veta, que fue hasta dónde, Malfoy, nos acompañó.

-Albus, no me dijo nada sobre eso…-me dijo cuándo le contamos que habíamos tenido problemas con Nott, hacía unas semanas atrás.-La próxima vez, en vez de pedir teselas, puedes pedirme ayuda…

-Gracias, Scorpius… Pero, no creo que vuelva a pasar…-mentí.-Ya son muchas las teselas que tengo, así que no creo que vuelva a pedir otra en largo tiempo.

-Bueno…-dijo-Le dices a Albus que vaya a buscarme…

-Claro…-contesté.-Adios…

-Adiós…-respondió mientras se iba.

La curiosa de Lily, de inmediato, comenzó con las preguntas.

-¿Por qué le mentiste sobre las teselas?-me inquirió sonriendo.

-No tiene por qué enterarse de todo.

Lily, sonrió.

-Es la segunda vez que te acompaña a casa.-soltó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé… Puede que…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Lily… -contesté sonriendo.-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿Quieres que empiece a hablar de Marcus Todd?

La pelirroja, se puso tan roja como su cabello.

Ese tal Marcus, que iba en la misma clase de ella, era su amor platónico desde la primaria.

-Eres una bruja, Rose-me dijo sacándome la lengua.

-En cierta forma, ambas lo somos…-le dije.

* * *

-Mamá…-dijo Lily nerviosa en el momento que ingresamos a casa-No sabíamos que estabas aquí…

-¿Qué rayos es todo eso?-nos preguntó la tía Ginny al ver los sacos de cereal y demás cosas.

_Maldición,_ pensé.

_¿Quién se iba a imaginar que mi tía llegaría tan temprano del trabajo?_

-¿No tuviste trabajo?-le pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-¿Mamá, que pasó?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

Pero entonces, apareció la tía Fleur en la cocina.

_¿Qué hacía aquí?_

-Niñas…-nos dijo la rubia con seriedad- Las cosas han empeorado en la fábrica… el punto es que su madre y yo, fuimos despedidas…

-¿¡Qué?!-dijimos al unísono.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-se cuestionó Lily al borde del llanto mientras iba a abrazar a su madre.

-Al menos, esto, nos alcanzará para una semana…-les dije poniendo las guarniciones de la tesela en orden.

-Te dije que no pidieras más teselas, Rose… -me regañó la tía Ginny, pero más desganada que otras veces.

No le hice caso y seguí ordenando las provisiones.

Ahora más que nunca, las necesitábamos.

-¿A Victorie también la despidieron?-les pregunté más calmada.

-No…-contestó tía Fleur.-Gracias a Dios, no…. Pero le han aumentado los turnos… Ya no podrá cuidar a Violet…

-Intentaremos superar esto…-les susurré, dejándolas y yéndome a mi habitación.

Más tarde, cuando ya era casi de noche, planeaba tomar un poco de aire, para distraerme de tanto problema, pero me encontré cara a cara con James en la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Te enteraste lo que pasó?-me preguntó.

-Si te refieres a lo de tía Ginny…-musité- Pues, sí… Me enteré…

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, él me cortó súbitamente.

-Empezaré a trabajar en las minas la próxima semana, luego de la cosecha.-dijo firmemente.

De inmediato, sentí un vacío en mi interior.

-¿Qué?...- comencé a decirle sin poder creerlo.- ¿De qué hablas? Aún no puedes… Aún no tienes dieciocho…

-Hablé con el jefe de las minas, y me han aceptado…

-James… Aún tenemos el bosque…-le dije completamente preocupada, pues los accidentes en las minas eran muy comunes.-Aún no es necesario que trabajes…

-¿Aún no es necesario?-me inquirió.-Escúchate, Rose… Ir al bosque, es imposible en estos momentos, han despedido a mi madre… Y encima, pides una tesela.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-le pregunté totalmente confundida.

-No es necesario que alguien me lo diga…-me soltó-Ya vi todas las guarniciones en la alacena… ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es jugar con eso?

-No estoy jugando a nada… Sólo quiero evitar que pasemos hambre como cuando éramos niños… Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí…

Se quedó en silencio, pero pude notar un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…-me dijo de manera comprensiva.-Lamento esto, y todo lo que nos está pasando…

-Está bien.-contesté reflexiva.- ¿Pero, en verdad, trabajarás en las minas?... James, sabes lo peligroso que es… Todos los días hay accidentes… Mira lo que pasó hace poco con Fred II.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero, es la única manera de salir adelante…

Miré hacia arriba, y ahí estaba, la luna llena y un par de estrellas en el cielo oscuro.

-¿Sabes?-me preguntó de pronto.- Ayer estaba pensando… estaba pensando en que podemos escapar…

-Sí, claro-respondí siguiéndole el juego.

-Hablo en serio... Podemos irnos a través de los bosques…-me decía un tanto ilusionado.-Irnos, y llegar hasta las costas…

-¿Y dejar a todos?

-No, ellos irían con nosotros.-me respondió.-Lily, Hugo, Albus… Todos…

-¿Sabes, James? No llegaríamos ni un kilómetro-contesté resignada- Nos atraparían, y muy probablemente, nos ejecutarían…

-Sólo era una idea…-dijo siendo realista - Pero, cuando estás dispuesta a hacerlo…

-Serás el primero en saberlo-solté como de costumbre, para luego dirigirme en dirección a la casa.-Entremos, James… ya está haciendo frío… -finalicé.

Me hizo caso, y de un modo u otro, al fin habíamos hecho las paces.

Al ingresar, noté que la destartalada televisión que teníamos en la sala, comenzaba a retransmitir los juegos del año pasado.

Y así sería durante toda esa horrenda semana.

Las calles ya estarían decoradas, y la gente buscaría pasar más tiempo en familia.

_**En el próximo capítulo, la "Cosecha". ¡Comenten, gracias!**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI:**

Amarré mi cabello en una cola, y lo decoré con una cinta azul.

Mientras lo hacía, se me vino a la mente, la última conversación que había tenido con Scorpius.

_¿Por qué había pensado tanto en él, durante estos días?,_ me pregunté internamente.

Vaya, eso no me comenzaba a gustar, más aún cuando intentaba encontrarme con él por casualidad en la escuela.

-Mírate…-me desconcentró Lily-Luces hermosa.

Sólo le sonreí.

-Tú también, Lily.-le dije acomodando su cabello.-La tía Ginny acertó con esto. Para ser la única vez en el año que usamos vestidos, lucimos muy bien.

-Sí, son bonitos.-dijo perdiendo tono en su voz.

Siempre era lo mismo todos los años.

-Tienes miedo… -sentencié de manera comprensiva al notar sus nervios- No va a ocurrir nada, Lily… Nunca ocurre nada…

La abracé, y no pude evitar sentir miedo también. Era imposible no tenerlo.

-No hay que llorar…-dije animándola al notar que tenía los ojos vidriosos- Pensemos en la fiesta que siempre hay luego de la cosecha….

-Lo sé…-musitó.-Es sólo que no debí haber visto la retransmisión de los juegos…

-No te preocupes. Yo también los vi…-le dije cambiando de ánimo.-Es costumbre verlos, Lily.

Sin decir más, bajamos al comedor, dónde estaban esperando la mayoría.

-¿Están seguras que no quieren desayunar?-nos preguntó la abuela.

-No-respondí, de inmediato.

-Comeremos luego, abuela-comentó Lily, mirándose en el espejo.

Estaba por agregar algo más, pero me sentí observada, y así fue, pues al dirigir mi mirada a las escaleras, noté que estaba James.

-¿Nerviosa?-me preguntó.

-¿Y quién no?-contesté sin ganas.

Se notaba que quería decirme mucho más, pero la presencia de nuestra familia, lo hacía contenerse.

De todas las chicas que había en el distrito, le tenía que gustar yo, su propia prima.

Eso sí, que era mala suerte.

Hugo y Albus, bajaron algo desordenados, pero de inmediato, intentaron arreglarse.

Luego de eso, escuchamos el sonido de unos aerodeslizadores.

-Es mejor que vayamos yendo…-ordenó mi tía tomando su abrigo.-Le dije a su tía Fleur y Angelina, que nos encontraríamos a las diez en punto…

-Como digas, tía…-comentó Hugo tomando un pedazo de pan.

-¿Cómo puedes comer?-le inquirió Lily.-Yo, apenas, si puedo tomarme un vaso con agua…

-No sé tú, Lily, pero yo tengo hambre.-le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Y yo también.-aumentó Albus sonriéndole de manera irónica a su hermana.

* * *

El día estaba nublado, pero se notaba un leve brillo solar.

La plaza central, estaba completamente decorada con pantallas gigantes, y a lo lejos, podía notarse la presencia del alcalde y los altos mandos de nuestro distrito.

La gente comenzaba a llegar, y los jóvenes ingresaban al área reservada.

Todos mis primos y tías, estaban en la misma zona de siempre.

Era una ordenanza del Capitolio, que toda la población del distrito, debía estar presente durante la cosecha, de no hacerlo, el castigo más común, era la ejecución.

La tía Ginny, nos abrazó a todos, y de igual forma, lo hizo la abuela.

-Estaré donde siempre…-nos dijo, mientras me daba un beso en la frente a mí y a Lily.

-Ya, mamá… No es para tanto-se quejó mi prima, confiada de que todo saldría bien como años anteriores.

Dominique, me saludó a lo lejos, alzando una mano para que pudiera verla de entre toda la multitud. Le devolví el saludo.

Tanto Hugo como James, ya se estaban yendo a formar filas para ingresar al sector masculino, pero noté que Albus hablaba con él, con Scorpius.

No pude evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi interior.

El rubio, que hasta ese momento, hablaba con mi primo, se dio cuenta que le observaba.

_Genial_, pensé intentando ver a otro lado. _Mejor, me voy de aquí._

Busqué a Lily con la mirada, pero sólo sentí que alguien me llamaba.

Era él.

Alcé la vista, y ahí estaba.

Debía aceptarlo, Scorpius era apuesto. No entendía, como no lo había notado antes.

-Rose, venía a desearte suerte.-me dijo de forma agradable.

-Gracias-respondí- Lo mismo para ti.

-¿Te vas a quedar a la fiesta, luego de la cosecha?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé…

-Quédate, me dijeron que habrán espectáculos.

_¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita?_

_No, Rose, no te apresures en pensar en eso._

-Está bien-contesté.-Lo haré…

-Te veo ahí, entonces…

-Sí, claro.-respondí, para luego, girarme, e ir a formar una fila con las chicas.

Lily, que se apareció de entre la multitud, se colocó a mi lado.

-Odio que me tengan que pinchar el dedo todos los años- dijo fastidiada al fijarse que unas agentes de la paz tenían ese extraño aparato que te punzaba el dedo índice y lo hacía sangrar.

-Vamos, Lily, sólo es un pinchazo.-repliqué.

-Duele, Rose…

-Como se nota que nunca te has caído trepando un árbol.

Luego de todo ese tedioso registro, nos dirigimos con las chicas de nuestras edades. Lily iba más adelante, por tener catorce, y yo iba más atrás.

Finalmente, se dio inicio a la ceremonia de elección.

Toda la gente se calló.

Mientras Effie Trinket, quien para variar llevaba otra extravagante peluca, comenzaba a dar un largo discurso sobre como Lord Voldemort, había traído la paz y el orden a la nación.

Sentí una fea sensación, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Mi amiga, Lisa, que estaba a mi costado, pareció notarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

Sólo asentí en respuesta y preferí ver al escenario, esa sensación siempre la tenía todos los años.

_¿Tienen que pasar ese maldito video todos los años?, _pensé al ver como explicaban todo lo que Trinket había dicho minutos atrás.

De inmediato, salieron las escenas de cómo los mortífagos habían instaurado un país mejor, aliándose con los importantes muggles influyentes y pudientes; y que juntos habían llegado a un acuerdo en común, poniendo como presidente a Lord Voldemort, un ejemplo para la nación. De cómo habían aniquilado a los rebeldes y a todos aquellos que no aceptaran las nuevas leyes. Claramente, en el video no se decía nada de mi tío Harry, pero se sobreentendía que la cara de la rebelión, lo había sido él, y Voldemort lo había asesinado.

-Y ahora…-dijo Effie Trinket con cara de emoción- El tiempo ha llegado, y es momento de elegir a dos jóvenes valientes para que representen al distrito doce en estos Catorceavos Juegos del Hambre.-decía sonriendo para las cámaras- Pues, bien, no les haré esperar…

La mujer dio unos pequeños pasos con sus tacones altos y se dirigió al recipiente de la derecha, exactamente al de las mujeres.

-Primero las damas-decía mientras metía la mano y revolvía con cuidado. Rápidamente, atrapó un papelillo.

El silencio era increíble y yo rogaba porque mi nombre no saliera elegido.

Miré a mi derecha y noté que varias chicas estaban agarradas de las manos y temblando. Quise observar a mi familia, pero era imposible, había demasiada gente en los alrededores, esperando con ansias saber el nombre de la desafortunada.

Effie volvió a sonreír y cogió el micrófono.

_Dilo ya_, pensé apretando mi vestido.

-¡Lilian Luna Potter!-gritó.

El rostro se me desencajó de inmediato.

_No… ¡No puede ser!… ¿Acaso dijo Lilian? ¡Claro que dijo Lilian Luna Potter!_

_¿Por qué Lily? ¡¿Por qué ella?! , _Pensé al borde del llanto, sintiendo que la respiración se me iba.

_Lily ni siquiera sabe lanzar una piedra… ¡Y quieren que participe en los juegos del hambre! ¡Maldita sea! _

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, la adrenalina se acumulaba.

-¿Dónde estás cariño? Ven aquí…-exclamó Effie.

Noté que Lily avanzaba con la cara ofuscada de entre el montón de chicas hasta llegar al camino despejado.

Miré enfrente, y noté que unos agentes de la paz rodeaban a mi prima, y avanzaban con ella hacia el estrado.

Mi peor pesadilla, se había vuelto realidad.

No lo dudé y me salí de la zona acordelada, mientras varias chicas me miraban con sorpresa por los empujones que daba para salir de la multitud femenina.

Podía leer sus rostros. _¿Qué rayos le ocurre a esta? ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Por qué hace eso?_

Ya en medio del camino, tomé aire y me preparé.

-¡Lily!-grité con el corazón en la boca.

La temblorosa pelirroja, volteó para mirarme.

De inmediato, corrí a darle el encuentro, pero unos agentes de la paz, me lo impidieron.

-¡No! -se me escapó poniendo resistencia, pero no me hicieron caso.- ¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria! -solté de pronto- ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! ¡Me ofrezco como tributo!-grité esta vez ante la mirada atónita de la gente.

Me soltaron y lo mismo hicieron con Lily, quien corrió hacia mí llena de lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Rose, no! ¡No!-gritó abrazándome desesperada.- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!

-Ve con tu madre… Lily, ve con tu madre…-le dije desconcertada.

Al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a soltarme, pero de inmediato alguien la cargó alejándola de mí. Era James, quien se llevaba a su hermana, y no pudo ni mirarme, pues la tristeza parecía invadirlo completamente.

Miré el suelo y en esta ocasión, los agentes me rodearon a modo de seguridad, llevándome hasta el escenario.

Aún estaba confundida, no creía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Veía las caras de todos a mi alrededor y sentía que me lo estaba imaginando todo.

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

¡Es peor que una pesadilla!

Llegué a los escalones y los subí con lentitud.

-Vamos… Sube, cariño…-insistió Effie dejando el micrófono a un lado.

Le hice caso, y al llegar al estrado, observé todo el panorama. Pero, estaba tan perdida, que en esos momentos, no pude reconocer a nadie.

Effie estaba algo perpleja, jamás se había visto algo así en alguna cosecha.

- ¡Qué conmovedor!-soltó emocionada- ¿Y qué edad tienes, linda?

Respiré lo suficiente, y abrí un poco la boca para contestar.

-...Dieciséis...-respondí ofuscada, aún sin poder creerlo.

_¡¿Acaso iba a morir?! ¡Eso estaba más claro que el agua! ¿Pero entre yo y la indefensa Lily? Era obvio que preferiría morir yo, además, poseía más ventajas que ella._

-¡Que emocionante!-exclamó Effie, al saber quién era, y que aquellos sucesos ganarían audiencia.- Pero no demoremos más, sigamos con los caballeros…

Nuevamente, metió la mano en el recipiente masculino, y sin dudar, escogió el primer papelillo que agarró.

La mujer abrió con cuidado el papel y gritó:

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!-gritó, llamando la atención a más de uno.

Los hijos de dos traidores, serían los tributos del distrito doce.

_¿¡Acaso dijo Scorpius!?,_ pensé creyendo que todo esto era una especie de broma.

El rubio estaba igual de confundido que yo, creyó que jamás saldría elegido, y ahí tenía el resultado.

Los agentes de la paz, lo llevaron hasta el estrado, y subió con rapidez, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que nos ocurría.

-¡Listo! ¡Aquí tenemos a los tributos del distrito doce! ¡Aplausos!-ordenó Effie haciendo lo dicho, pero nadie aplaudió. Luego de eso, agregó.- ¡Felices Catorceavos Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte siempre esté de su lado!

Nos obligó a darnos la mano, a modo de saludo, y luego, nos hicieron pasar al edificio de Justicia.

Scorpius, tenía la mirada perdida, mientras que yo seguía creyendo que esto no estaba pasando en verdad.

_**PD: ¡Comenten, por favor!**_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII:**

Al igual de rápido que ocurrió la cosecha, igual de rápido nos llevaron al edificio de Justicia, donde nos colocaron en habitaciones separadas.

Estaba tan incrédula ante lo que me sucedía, que sólo supe que era real, cuando las puertas se abrieron, y dieron paso a mi tía Ginny, quien lloraba junto a Lily y Hugo.

-¡Rose!-gritó la menor corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Dios santo, Rose!-gritó mi tía hecha un mar de lágrimas.- ¿Qué has hecho, Rosie?

-Por favor no lloren o me van hacer llorar…-dije apretando los labios.

-Tú vas a lograrlo, Rose…-argumentó un lloroso Hugo.-Sé que lo harás…

Asentí, tragando espeso.

-Yo les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible…. -contesté entrecortada, pero no me permitiría llorar.

Lily seguía pegada a mí, sin dejar de botar lágrimas.

-Cuando tu madre te dejó a mi cuidado, yo le prometí que siempre serías como una hija para mí, y así ha sido siempre…-comenzó a decir la tía Ginny-Pero también, me entregó esto…

Dejó un prendedor en mis manos.

-Es un sinsajo…-dije al reconocer la figura del ave.

-Solían usarlo como símbolo de resistencia…-me dijo apresurada y temblorosa.-Ahora, debes tenerlo tú, de un modo u otro, será tu madre la que te cuidará en los juegos… Dios mío, Rose…-dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.-No podré soportarlo…

No pudo evitar volver a llorar, y por ende, abrazarme con fuerza, me amaba como a una hija más.

-Rose, te voy a extrañar…-susurró Lily totalmente inconsolable.-No… no quiero que te pase nada…

-Todos van a estar bien…-le dije para calmarla.

-No quiero que te vayas…-dijo.-Rose… Debiste dejarme ir…

Planeaba decir algo más. Pero, un agente de la paz, entró.

-Acabó el tiempo.-informó.

Abracé a cada uno de ellos. Despidiéndome, por última vez.

-Prométeme que vas a ganar-soltó Hugo.-Prométemelo, Rose.

-Lo prometo…-musité.

Asentí en silencio mientras se los llevaban, y sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

-Lo intentaré, lo prometo…-volví a decir.

Pero ya se habían ido, y de nuevo estaba sola.

¿Acaso esa había sido la última vez que los iba a ver?

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Maldición, Rose!-gritó Albus estirando sus brazos para abrazarme.

-¡Rosie!-gimoteó la abuela secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué de todo el maldito distrito tenía que salir el nombre de Lily?-se preguntaba mi primo, quien estaba igual o incluso peor que su hermana.

Albus se hizo a un lado, y la abuela comenzó a abrazarme mientras lloraba.

-Todo saldrá bien… Ya lo verás… Tú eres ágil…-me dijo con esfuerzo.-Lo eres…. Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti, como nosotros lo estamos en este mismo momento… Eres valiente, como ellos.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por sobrevivir… Nunca te des por vencida, prométemelo, Rose-me ordenó Albus.

Asentí por milésima vez y me abrazó.

-No olvides quien eres… -finalizó el abuelo Arthur, totalmente destrozado.

-Nunca.-contesté con firmeza, pues era bien sabido que en el Capitolio te lavaban la cabeza con nuevos ideales mortífagos y te contagiaban la arrogancia.

-Tiempo…-dijo un agente de la paz.

Las posibilidades de que saliera viva de esos juegos, eran remotas, pues a pesar de saber usar un arma, existían los tributos profesionales, entrenados desde que empezaron los primeros juegos, adiestrados para matar a sangre fría.

Abracé a los demás, quienes salieron sollozando de la habitación. Pero ni bien salieron, entró James desesperado.

Primero, me miró fijamente, y luego, me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Ahora qué voy hacer?-le pregunté con la voz débil.

-Eres hábil con el arco, usarás uno…-me indicó aún abrazado a mí.

-¿Y si no los hay?-inquirí.

-Construirás uno…-contestó con rapidez.-Yo te enseñé.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras procesaba todo lo indicado, pero de inmediato recordé la realidad.

-Somos veinticuatro, James, y sólo uno sale vivo…-repliqué.

-Deberás usar todo lo que este a tu alcance… No intentes hacerte la valiente, Rose… Sólo intenta sobrevivir… No pongas tu vida en riesgo por otros…-sentenció conociendo mi carácter rebelde.

Eso era cierto, pensé. ¿Pero acaso podría disparar a alguien que nunca me ha hecho daño por el simple hecho de sobrevivir? _¿Podría hacerlo?_

-Sé que ya te lo dijeron, pero tengo confianza en que regresarás a casa…. Sé que lo harás…-dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas- Lo que hiciste por Lily, es algo que jamás olvidaré…

-Estaba en mi obligación, James. Sabes que Lily es como una hermana menor, sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Hugo… Además, ella sería un blanco fácil para los demás tributos…

-Debí ofrecerme voluntario…-dijo de pronto, mirando el vacío.-Al menos, así te hubiese protegido de…

-¿Qué? No… James, eso sólo hubiese empeorado las cosas... Nuestra familia, simplemente, no lo hubiese soportado…-dije intentándole quitar esa tonta idea de la cabeza, pero su mirada se tornó angustiosa.

- ¿Por qué tenía que salir el nombre de Lily? ¿Por qué?-comenzó a decir.

-James…-le corté con firmeza- Las cosas ocurren por algo, y el destino prefirió que sea yo…-volví a abrazarlo.

-… Hemos pasado por tanto, que esto ya es demasiado…. Pero tú lo intentarás… ¿Prométemelo, Rose?-decía con esperanza.

-Sí….-comencé a decir mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.-James, no dejes de ir al bosque… necesitarán alimento extra…-indiqué angustiada, dándole las últimas recomendaciones.-Intenta que Hugo y Lily no miren los juegos… no soportaría que se les quedara grabado si yo…

-No lo digas…-me interrumpió- Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo…

Me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez de manera diferente.

Se acercó a mi rostro, me miró con bastante detenimiento, y cuando creí que me besaría otra vez, me dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-Tiempo-nos dijo el mismo agente de la paz, y agradecí que no fuera Nott.

Con rapidez nos abrazamos.

No quería soltarme de él, pero fue necesario.

James, trataba de decir algo más, pero los agentes de la paz, se lo impidieron, dejándome completamente destrozada.

Era el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, y tal vez, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

* * *

La salida del edificio de Justicia fue un alboroto total. Flashes, cámaras y gente por todos lados, gritando _¡Distrito doce!, _al unísono.

Nos subieron a un pequeño auto, donde Effie se colocó en medio de nosotros. Toda la gente gritaba y nos daba apoyo.

Justo cuando creí que sería imposible, Louis, Fred, Lucy y mis demás primos, aparecieron delante de la multitud y gritaron cosas que apenas pude escuchar, pero entendí que se trataría de un _"Te amamos"_ o _"Tú puedes, Rose". _Mientras que Victorie y Dominique, lloraban inconsolablemente al lado de mis tías.

Sonreí y alcé mi brazo para despedirme. No quería que me vieran llorar, ni mucho menos, verme aterrada, estaría tranquila por ellos, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario.

El motor se encendió y el carro avanzó con fuerza.

Atrás se quedaba mi familia, atrás se quedaban mis recuerdos de toda una vida en el distrito doce.

_¿Así que aquí termina todo_?, pensé ante mi muerte inminente.

_Te equivocas, Rose. Aquí empieza todo,_ corrigió mi subconsciente.

* * *

La llegada a la estación de trenes, fue igual de estresante que la salida del edificio de Justicia.

Otras cámaras, instaladas en la estación ferroviaria, nos filmaban y la gente de ahí, nos gritaba las mismas cosas que la otra multitud.

Los agentes de la paz, los alejaron de nosotros, permitiéndonos subir junto a Effie al modernizado tren.

Una vez adentro, me quedé maravillada. Había lujo por doquier, al igual que abundante comida.

Miré por la ventana, y ahí seguía el gentío, alzando los brazos y gritando como si fuéramos celebridades.

Y estaban en lo cierto, la gente de los distritos podía ser muy despreciada por el Capitolio, pero en cuanto se hablaba de tributos, estos eran respetados y tratados como verdaderos famosos. No importaba tu sangre, status o color. Eras un tributo, todo el mundo quería estar a tu lado.

El tren comenzó a avanzar con la rapidez de un rayo, dejando atrás a la muchedumbre y dando paso al bosque y las montañas que le acompañaban de fondo.

Mientras tanto, Effie nos ordenó tomar asiento y pidió que esperáramos.

Miré a Scorpius, quien tenía un aire sereno y tranquilo, similar al mío, aunque yo lucía mucho peor.

A lo mejor, estaba tan aterrado como yo, o seguía en shock.

Y pensar que hace un par de horas, le había dicho que estaría presente para la fiesta después de la cosecha, y en vez de eso, ambos estábamos en un tren, rumbo al Capitolio.

-Rose…-dijo de inmediato, rompiendo el silencio, y girándose para verme.- ¿Estás bien?...

_¿Acaso me preguntaba si estaba bien?,_ me pregunté.

Nadie puede estarlo, más aún, si te dicen que eres tributo del distrito doce.

-Estabas mirándome fijamente hace buen rato…-soltó sonriendo de manera un poco arrogante.

-Estaba pensando en lo desafortunados que somos…-planteé evitando ruborizarme.

Él, pareció comprender, pues su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de a pocos, se puso de pie, y se me acercó.

-Con esto, sólo llegamos a una conclusión…-me dijo sentándose a mi costado- La conclusión de que cualquiera puede salir cosechado… No interesa quien seas, o cuantas papeletas tengas…-decía- Tu prima tenía solo cuatro papeletas, y yo, las que me correspondían… Hay personas que tienen muchas más, y jamás saldrán cosechados…

Planeaba decir algo más, pero la voz pastosa de nuestro mentor, me interrumpió.

-Felicidades…-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras jalaba una silla, y se sentaba frente a nosotros.

Haymitch, él único mentor que pudieron ponerle al distrito doce. Él, era la persona más ebria, que alguna vez pudiera conocer.

Las únicas veces que lo había visto en televisión o bien sea por las calles, siempre tenía una botella de licor en las manos como en este preciso momento.

-Se supone que nos tienes que dar consejos-se atrevió a decirle Scorpius algo impaciente por su comportamiento irresponsable.

-Sólo un consejo…-indagó Haytmich, sirviéndose otro vaso con licor.- Sobrevive.-arrastró las palabras de manera lenta, mientras se paraba, e iba lejos de nuestra vista.

_Genial,_ pensé con sarcasmo, _Esto era lo que me faltaba._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y noté que Scorpius se paró con rapidez.

-Iré a hablar con él-me indicó.

_No vayas_, quise decirle, pero ya había dado un par de pasos.

El rubio, pasó por el costado de Effie Trinkett, quien le miró alzando una ceja.

-El almuerzo se servirá enseguida.-me dijo la mujer sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado Haymitch.

De manera táctil, marcó algo en la repisa, y la mesa se abrió, dando paso un suculento estofado y otros platillos.

No lo dudé, y cogí un cubierto.

-Al menos tienes modales…-sentenció Effie sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.-Los tributos pasados parecían unos salvajes…

Durante una hora entera, la promotora me habló sobre toda su vida en el Capitolio y de cómo había exigido que la promovieran a un mejor distrito, me presumió sobre el atuendo que llevaba puesto y su peinado.

Luego de que siguiera hablando de su fastuosa vida en el Capitolio, me retiré a la habitación que me habían asignado.

Me sentía algo inquieta por saber que estaría pasando entre Scorpius y Haymitch, quienes no se aparecieron para almorzar con nosotras.

_Ni modo_, pensé observando la sencilla habitación, que en medio de la pared tenía un enorme televisor.

Cogí el control remoto y apunté a la pantalla.

De inmediato, aparecieron los dos encargados de narrar los juegos todos los años, Blaise Zabinni y Caesar Flinckerman.

-"_En unos minutos, repetiremos las cosechas de todos los distritos_"-indicó Zabinni.

-"_Cambiando de tema, recordemos que el año pasado los juegos se realizaron en un desierto ardiente"…-soltó Caesar._

_-"Cómo olvidarlo, si fue impresionante…"_-decía el otro mortífago, mostrando brutales escenas de los juegos pasados.

_Diablos_, pensé apagando el televisor.

_¿Dónde diantres serían los juegos este año? ¿En un páramo helado? ¿En una selva? ¿Acaso en las ruinas de Londres?_

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, me estaba martirizando sin siquiera haber llegado al Capitolio.

Decidí echarme en la cómoda cama, cerré los ojos, procesando todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta hora. Y así me quedé hasta la noche, pensando y pensando, optando por no salir a cenar o siquiera a conversar. Refugiándome en mi habitación, llorando por mi familia, por Lily, por Hugo, por Albus, pero sobretodo, por James.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**¡Hola! Aquí tienen otro capítulo y no se olviden de comentar, por favor! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:**

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos resortes. La noche anterior, no había dormido casi nada, pensando en mi familia, llorando por ellos.

_¿En verdad estaba en un tren y no en mi cama? _

_¿Entonces no era una pesadilla? ¿Era verdad?_

Me puse de pie, y me dirigí al baño.

_Que horror_, pensé al ver que tenía ojeras y todo el cabello revoltoso, mientras me lavaba.

Había un peine en un estante, por lo que lo cogí, y me hice una trenza con rapidez.

Dejé la cama destendida, y abrí la puerta, dispuesta a lo que sea.

Se oían voces, de hecho, eran las voces de Haymitch y Scorpius.

-¿Y qué ocurriría si no hay cuchillos?-preguntaba Scorpius.

-Siempre hay cuchillos, prácticamente es infaltable en la Arena….-le respondía el mentor.

-¿Qué otras tácticas hay?-inquirió el rubio nuevamente, y de manera exigente.

De pronto, aparecí. Todos tomaban desayuno en la mesa más grande. Nuevamente los manjares abundaban.

-Te podría dar miles-le contestó Haymitch, mientras me observaba.-Pero espera a que lleguemos primero…

-Ya no falta nada…-le interrumpió Effie, quien llevaba un espejo en su mano.-Llegaremos en menos de diez minutos.

En efecto, el tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad, y se comenzaba a apreciar al Capitolio en todo su esplendor.

Scorpius, se paró de dónde estaba, y se acercó a la ventana.

Vaya, al parecer, él si parecía interesado.

* * *

Ni bien llegamos a la estación de trenes, las cámaras, los flashes, y miles de reporteros intentaban acercarse a nosotros, mientras nos llevaban con rapidez a un auto.

En esta ocasión, el auto era mucho más moderno que el del distrito doce y se movía con rapidez. Aquello, me impedía poder observar la ciudad con detenimiento.

Pero, de lo poco que había visto, era más que suficiente.

Los enormes edificios y la gente vestida tan estrafalariamente, me hacía ver que estaba en otro mundo.

Una cosa era verlo por televisión, y otra, verlo con tus propios ojos.

-Entremos de inmediato…-explicó Effie cuando llegamos a un enorme edificio.-Aquí se encargaran de prepararlos y vestirlos, luego verán a sus estilistas privados… Y creo que ya saben el resto.

Miré con asombro el lugar.

_¿Así que aquí preparan a los tributos para el desfile de presentación?, _pensé curiosamente.

En ese momento, nos llevaron por caminos separados. Supuse que Scorpius iba al sector masculino, mientras que yo, al femenino.

Unas mujeres, con aspecto extravagante, me dirigieron a una de las duchas, donde me despojaron de mis ropas.

El agua estaba caliente. Sinceramente, hacía mucho que no me bañaba con agua caliente.

Luego de aquello, me pusieron una bata celeste y fuimos hasta un salón lleno de camillas.

Indirectamente, me llevaron hasta, y me hicieron todo tipo de cosas.

Al cabo de quince minutos, me llevaron a otra habitación.

Esta era más pequeña, y no había nadie ahí.

Me pidieron que esperara, y yo solo asentí en silencio.

Pero, no transcurrieron más de cinco minutos, y entró un hombre de piel olivácea y ojos negros.

-No sabes cómo lamento lo que te está sucediendo.-me dijo de frente, dejándome atónita, perpleja.-Lo que hiciste por tu prima, fue algo valiente.

Eso me dejó en shock. Por lo que demoré en responder.

-…Las otras personas, sólo me felicitan…-expliqué.

-Lo sé… Soy Cinna, por cierto-contestó cambiando su mirada, a una de preocupación.-Jamás, pensé que tendría que preparar a la sobrina de Harry Potter para el desfile.

Eso, no me lo esperaba.

Pero, para ese entonces, que la sobrina del mayor traidor y el hijo de otro mortifago traidor, habían salido cosechados, debía ser más que una simple noticia en el Capitolio.

-Por cierto, para darme una idea… ¿La producción del distrito doce, es…?-me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-La minería…-respondí.

- Ahora mismo, se me ha ocurrido algo… Lo comentaré con Portia…

-¿Portia?-pregunté.

-La estilista de tú otro compañero…-contestó tomando unos mechones de mi cabello y mirándolos con cuidado.-Raras veces veo pelirrojas naturales…. Tienes un cabello muy precioso y único, Rose. Aquí en el Capitolio, todo el mundo tiene la cabeza teñida… y por cierto, la mayor parte usa pelucas.

-Gracias-respondí agradecida.

Los ojos de Cinna se iluminaron, como si otra idea le inundara la cabeza.

-Dime Rose… ¿Te asusta el fuego?-preguntó.

Sólo negué con la cabeza.

* * *

Encontrarme con Scorpius, en los camerinos del estadio del Capitolio, fue un asombro.

El lucía muy atractivo, al igual que yo, y no pudimos evitar quitarnos la mirada de encima, ni bien nos vimos.

Toda la tarde, Cinna se había encargado de hacerme un precioso recogido en mi cabello. También me había maquillado con unas sombras negras como el carbón y un labial rojo, para asentar mi rostro. Mis ojos azules, lucían verdaderamente llamativos.

No tuvimos la oportunidad de ver a los demás tributos, pues nos tenían por separado, pero se oía una gran bulla afuera del lugar.

-Son ellos, la gente del Capitolio…-me dijo Scorpius.

-Lo sé… Lo he visto en los juegos pasados…-respondí siendo obvia- Gritan por sus favoritos….

-¿Qué crees que harán con nosotros?-inquirió a modo de calmar mis nervios.

-Puede que nos lancen rosas o cáscaras de plátano…-dije sonriendo a medias.- Si es que esto funciona.

Él, hizo lo mismo.

Por una de las puertas, entró Cinna apurado, en compañía de una mujer, la cual supuse, era Portia.

-Bien, escuchen con atención…- nos dijo mostrando un encendedor con llamas verdes- Esto es fuego sintético. No quema y es seguro…-indicó.

-¿Seguro?-dudó Scorpius alzando una ceja.-No lo parece…

-Por supuesto, que es seguro. Eso se los puedo prometer…-le contestó Cinna.- No olviden sorprender al público, esta es la primera presentación de los tributos, y no duden que los patrocinadores estarán al acecho…

_En cuanto sepan de quienes soy hija, lo más probable, es que me quieran dar una muerte rápida en la arena_, pensé.

-Los primeros tributos ya comenzaron a salir, Cinna… -apuró Portia desde la entrada.

-Vamos…-nos dirigió hasta las afueras de los camerinos.

Llegamos hasta el inicio de un enorme y larga vía, rodeada por gente del Capitolio que gritaba y sonreía a los tributos que iban adelante. Era un gran estadio.

Ante nosotros, apareció un carruaje tirado por dos perfectos caballos.

-Suban, ya…-indicó Portia.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Cinna con el encendedor en mano, dispuesto a prenderlo en nuestros atuendos.

Ambos, asentimos.

Con rapidez, mi estilista prendió mi traje.

Unas llamas azules rojizas aparecieron a mis espaldas, dando el efecto de que estaba en llamas.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Scorpius, quien se quedó tan sorprendido como yo.

-Suerte-susurró Cinna saliendo del camino.

El carruaje empezó a avanzar, primero con lentitud, luego más rápido. A la par con mi corazón y respiración.

Rayos, me moría de nervios. Pero los rostros de mis familiares se me vinieron a la mente.

_¿Estarían mirando el desfile? ¿Estarían todos mirándome? Claro que sí. Lo estarían viendo y gritando por mí._

_¡Vamos, Rose!,_ pensé imaginando a Hugo y a Lily gritar con emoción. Pensé en James, quien dijo que no los dejaría ver los juegos, pero sabía que si lo iba hacer.

De inmediato, la gente del Capitolio, nos prestó atención, dejando atrás a los demás distritos. Observando las llamas que expedían nuestros vestuarios.

Todos nos señalaban y gritaban _"¡distrito doce!"_ sin parar.

Miré a ambos lados, mientras caían un montón de rosas al carruaje.

_Santos cielos_, pensé totalmente desconcertada.

_¿Acaso no sabían quién era?_

-Creo que nos aman…-soltó Scorpius.

Y así siguió el público, durante todo el recorrido, y cuando pensé que no seguirían gritando, lo volvieron a hacer.

Eso, me hizo sentir mejor.

Finalmente, se acabó el largo transcurso, y todos los carruajes se detuvieron frente al estrado, donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort y toda su comitiva de mortífagos, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Queridos tributos…-dijo con una tenebrosa voz por el micrófono.- Bienvenidos… Con su coraje y esfuerzo, participaran en los catorceavos juegos del hambre….Hasta que sólo uno prevalecerá en la Arena…. -hizo una pausa, y continuó- Inglaterra entera les estará viendo y apostando por ustedes… No olviden llevar honor a su distrito… y que la suerte siempre este de su lado….-finalizó a la par de los aplausos del público, sin embargo, pude notar que me echó una fugaz mirada, tanto a mí como a Scorpius.

* * *

-¡Por Dios!-gritó Effie emocionada- ¡Eso estuvo increíble!

-Sabía que funcionaría-aumentó Cinna, dándonos el encuentro en el camerino general.

-Espero que esto les ayude a la hora de encontrar patrocinadores….-murmuró Haymitch.

Sólo sonreí, y les dejé hablando sobre el éxito que tuvieron nuestros vestuarios en el desfile.

-Vaya, creí que sería más difícil…-me dijo Scorpius.

-Lo mismo pensé…-contesté mirando los trajes de los demás distritos, quienes a la par, me veían con ojos de envidia.

Nos retiramos casi a las ocho, y fuimos directamente a un enorme edificio lujoso con doce pisos exactos. Uno para cada distrito.

A nosotros, nos tocó el último piso, o el Penthouse, como dijo Effie.

Nos cambiamos las ropas, y noté con algo de pena, que en mi cama, no estaba el vestido que a mi tía Ginny, le había costado hacer, por el contrario, había una colorida ropa capitolina. Me cambié con rapidez, dejé mi cabello suelto y me encaminé a la cena.

Haymitch, bebía un sorbo de vino, y movía su copa en movimientos circulares.

-¿Qué sabes de los profesionales?-me preguntó, ni bien me senté.

_Vaya, recién tomaba asiento, y ya comenzaba con su cuestionario._

-Que siempre ganan…-comenté abiertamente y con franqueza.-Como el distrito uno…

-Y el distrito dos…-agregó Scorpius con rapidez.

-Sí, el dos también…-corroboré.

Haymitch, nos lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

-Pues, sí. Tienen razón.-contestó con sinceridad y luego comenzó con una larga explicación- En esos distritos, entrenan a todos los jóvenes en academias desde que empezaron los juegos, es por eso que la mayoría de veces llegan a ser letales. Es común que se ofrezcan voluntarios en su distrito, nada fuera de lo normal. El Capitolio los adora, y ellos a cambio, le son totalmente fieles.-finalizó.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-susurré como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos.- Sabía que algo pasaba con esos distritos,… pero no estaba enterada de que tuvieran academias para formar futuros asesinos… ¿Eso es legal?

-O profesionales, como prefieren ellos-me respondió el mentor.-Y sí, si es legal… El Capitolio adora esos distritos, porque ahí pusieron a la mayoría de traidores con sangre limpia.

Scorpius, le miraba totalmente sorprendido.

A lo mejor, estaría pensando en que porque no colocaron a su padre y madre, en ese distrito, cuando empezó todo esto.

-Escúchenme bien…-indicó el mentor- Durante los próximos tres días, todos los tributos entrenarán en un centro especializado, como se acostumbra…

-Sí, ya lo sabemos. También lo televisan….-murmuró Scorpius.

-Déjame terminar-contestó Haytmich- A lo que voy es que durante ese tiempo les observarán los patrocinadores… Y ahí está el problema.

-¿Qué problema?-preguntó Effie confundida.

Haymitch, la ignoró por completo y siguió hablando, mientras nosotros le mirábamos con atención.

-Creo que es más que obvio, que el problema son sus familias…-sentenció.- ¿O acaso no lo recuerdan?-comentó dejando los cubiertos en la mesa- Empecemos por Rose,… hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes lucharon en la guerra y fueron mejores amigos, camaradas y cómplices de Harry Potter. Aunque no lo creas, a tu prima le hubiese ido mucho peor...-me dijo refiriéndose a Lily.- Y por otro lado, te tenemos a ti, Scorpius. Hijo de un ex mortífago, y de madre sangre pura, hasta ahí vamos bien, de no ser porque tu padre apoyó a Potter, y es por eso que estas aquí y no en el Capitolio, ocupando el lugar de un niño mimado… ¿Ahora lo entienden?

Ambos asentimos. Nuestras familias nos condenaban.

-No pretendo asustarlos, pero si les pido que se esfuercen, pues les costará conseguir patrocinadores aún más que los demás tributos…-dijo bebiendo otra copa de vino-Ahora vayan a la cama, necesito que estén bien despiertos por la mañana… Y les pido, que por favor, ni se les ocurra mostrar sus mejores habilidades, solo demuestren lo básico.

Al menos, nos habíamos ganado al público durante el desfile, pero aún faltaba mucho, no podía cantar victoria.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Fiore JW, quien siempre comenta los capítulos! Gracias! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo IX:**

Pusieron a todos los tributos en orden, hasta formar una media luna.

-Escúchenme bien…-nos pidió una encargada del centro.-La regla número uno, es no pelear con otro tributo, ya tendrán tiempo en la arena para eso… Luego, aprovechen en practicar todas sus habilidades en este gimnasio equipado… Finalmente, recuerden que hay patrocinadores observándolos… -hizo una pausa- No olviden, que dentro de dos semanas, veintitrés de ustedes ya estarán muertos. Diez por ciento, a causa de infección, veinte por ciento por picaduras de insectos, treinta por ciento por hipotermia, cuarenta por ciento por deshidratación, y sesenta por ciento, por otro tributo. -Sonrió algo maquiavélica- ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

-Pues bien, que empiece el entrenamiento-finalizó retirándose de ahí con rapidez.

Haymitch nos había pedido no demostrar todas nuestras habilidades, por lo que me alejé de la cola de los arcos y cuchillos, y preferí ir con los de agilidad mental.

Más allá. Una chica de cabello azabache, lanzó miles de dagas, dando en todos los blancos.

_Diablos_, pensé. Esa debía ser del distrito uno o dos.

Busqué a Scorpius con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

Por el contrario, me fijé en un profesional. Lo supe por el arma que llevaba en las manos, una espada, y por como apuntaba a otro tributo con el.

Luego de agilizar mi mente con retos mentales, me adelanté a una prueba de obstáculos, que la realicé sin dificultad.

Así estuvimos todo el día, ante la mirada atenta de los patrocinadores.

-Eh, Rose…-me llamó una voz conocida.

-Te estaba buscando-le dije ni bien lo vi.

-¿A mí?- preguntó Scorpius alzando una ceja.

-Sí, quería saber con qué entrenabas…-le expliqué, comenzando a notar que el rubio, era un poco soberbio.

-Estaba entrenando con las hachas, pero definitivamente, no es lo mío. -sentenció.

Aquello, me sorprendió, pues él era alto y se le notaba que tenía buena musculatura como para ser bueno con las hachas.

-¿Haz intentado con trepar o algo parecido?-le pregunté.

-No, eso lo haré mañana… Quería practicar con los cuchillos… -me decía- Cuando, era niño, mi padre me enseñó a tener buena puntería…

-¿Ibas al bosque con tu padre?-le inquirí.

-No. Me enseñó a lanzar dardos…-contestó riendo.-Siempre me decía, que él tenía la mejor puntería al lanzar sus hechizos… Y por lo tanto, hasta ahora, tiene la esperanza de que algún día, yo aprenda magia… Lo cual, me parece una tontería muy grande.

-¿Aprender magia?

-Sí…

-Tu padre, sólo tiene esperanzas, Scorpius…-le dije recordando aquello que alguna vez, había dicho mi abuelo cuando éramos pequeños.

Todos ellos, ancianos y adultos, ansiaban volver a tener la varita que les había sido arrebatada, hacía muchos años atrás.

-¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara a las celebraciones luego de la cosecha?-le pregunté tocando ese tema por primera vez.

Definitivamente, no se lo esperaba, pareció palidecer, pero luego, sonrió.

-Sólo intentaba ser amigable… Albus, me había dicho que estabas algo decaída por los próximos juegos y todo… Me pareció buena idea...-soltó.

No, le creí del todo.

-Mira, porque no vamos a practicar con esas trampas…-soltó encaminándose en dirección a otra área.

Me quedé pensativa, primero me decía una cosa, y luego otra.

Al finalizar el día, estaba totalmente cansada, y durante la noche, no pude conciliar el sueño, pues tuve serias pesadillas, donde mi familia me necesitaba.

¿Sería verdad aquella pesadilla en la que habían atrapado a James y a Albus en el bosque? ¿Acaso Hugo o Lily habrían metido teselas en el edificio de la Justicia a escondidas?

_Dios, no… eso sería el último golpe para la familia_, pensé con temor. Nadie lo soportaría.

* * *

Entrenamos por un día más, repitiendo un par de áreas, y al siguiente día, fue la prueba individual.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que apenas, pude dirigirle la mirada a Scorpius.

Aún estaba algo distanciada por lo que me había dicho el otro día.

-Rose Weasley…-llamaron, y de inmediato, me puse de pie.

-Suerte…-me dijo Scorpius, pero estaba tan estresada, que no le dije nada y me seguí de largo.

Durante la prueba, di la mitad de mí.

Haytmich, me había dicho que evitara demostrar que era ágil, pues al parecer, él quería usar la táctica que había usado la campeona de los doceavos juegos del hambre, quien se hizo pasar por debilucha, y terminó siendo una feroz asesina durante la competencia.

Luego de finalizar las sesiones privadas, tanto Scorpius como yo, no obtuvimos una puntuación perfecta, pero al menos, llegamos a siete.

-Eso es perfecto…-nos dijo Haytmich.-Al menos, no irán tras de ustedes…

Se refería a los profesionales.

-Ahora, será mejor que se preparen para la entrevista…-dijo Effie, un tanto decepcionada, por el puntaje.

* * *

-Luces encantadora, Rose…-me dijo Scorpius, al verme lista.

-Sí, lo mismo digo-le respondí sin ganas.

-¿Estás molesta?-preguntó de inmediato.

-No.-contesté mirando a la pantalla, donde terminaban de entrevistar al primer tributo, un tal Marvel, y luego, subía una rubia.

_¿Glimmer?,_ pensé al escuchar que la llamaban.

Sus padres debieron estar locos, como para ponerle ese nombre a su hija.

En ese momento, recordé que Albus, decía lo mismo por su nombre. Podía escuchar su voz, diciendo,_ "Mis padres debieron estar mal de la cabeza cuando me pusieron Albus Severus"._

Sonreí.

Las entrevistas, continuaron con un tal Cato, del distrito dos, y una tal Clove, a la que recordé, por ser la chica que lanzaba dagas durante el entrenamiento.

Nadie, parecía llamar mi atención, hasta que subió una niña que tenía la misma edad de Lily, se llamaba Rue, y era del distrito once, parecía menor de lo que decía. Pero entonces, me dije que había de ser la mala alimentación que tenían los niños en los distritos pobres, lo mismo sucedía conmigo, algunos pensaban que tenía catorce por ser de estatura baja.

Luego de un largo tiempo, donde conocí más de cerca a los tributos con los que me enfrentaría, me tocó a mí.

-Vaya, Rose… Que agradable tenerte aquí…-me dijo Caesar.

Estaba nerviosa, pues mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

-Sinceramente, nos sorprendiste a todos con el fuego y esas cosas…-decía sonriendo.

-Sí, yo sólo estaba preocupada por no quemarme.-respondí haciendo reír al público.

Luego, Caesar, me preguntó quién había confeccionado el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, y todo el mérito se lo di a Cinna. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que comentó que todo el capitolio se sintió conmovido cuando supieron que me ofrecí voluntaria por mi prima.

-Tu prima, Lily, debe estarte viéndote en estos momentos… -dijo, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí-contesté temblorosa.

-¿Qué le dijiste, cuando se vieron por última vez?-me preguntó.

Esa pregunta era muy íntima, y sentí que no podía contestarla en frente de toda esa multitud, pero me armé de valor.

-Le dije que ganaría los juegos por ella y toda mi familia.-solté.

Temí, que luego de eso, Caesar me preguntará si creía que podría llegar a ganar los juegos, siendo hija de los traidores más famosos del país, pero no lo hizo, sólo hizo una mueca de apenado.

Después de esa pregunta, cambio de tema con rapidez, y comenzó a elogiar el hermoso color de cabello que tenía, entre otras banalidades.

La entrevista, ya estaba por terminar, y antes de retirarme, me puse de pie, y di un giro para mostrarle el secreto que guardaba mi vestido, rápidamente, salieron pequeñas llamas de el.

Todos los presentes, pusieron cara de asombro.

-Señores y señoras, Rose Weasley, la chica en llamas… -dijo Caesar mientras el público gritaba.

Al parecer, habían olvidado quien era, o simplemente, ya no les importaba mi apellido.

Me despedí, y al bajar, Effie, no dejaba de felicitarme o abrazarme.

Le tocaba a Scorpius, y cuando este subió al escenario, lo hizo de manera confiada y segura, no estaba nervioso como yo. Eso, llamó mi atención. Él, no era tímido, pero tampoco era de esos que hablaban hasta por los codos, y ahora, se le veía arrogante.

La entrevista, continuó con un ritmo tranquilo y agradable. Parecía que ambos, entrevistador y entrevistado, se conocían desde siglos. Como buenos amigos, bromeaban.

Estaba muy sorprendida. Esto era increíble, pero puede que sería su táctica.

La entrevista, llegó a aburrirme en cierto punto, hasta que dijo algo que llamó la atención de todos, incluida la mía.

-Sí, pero no voy a poder decírselo…-decía Scorpius de manera triste.

-Pero si tú ganas, irás y le propondrás una cita…-le animaba Caesar.

-No… no podré…-sentenció.

Hablaba de una chica. ¿Scorpius enamorado? Eso sí que me resultaba extraño.

¿Quién rayos, sería?

-No podré, Caesar… no podré, porque ella está aquí, conmigo…-soltó apenado.

_No_, pensé sin palabras_. No puede referirse a mí._

-Vaya, eso es una pena…-siguió Caesar, y con un brillo en los ojos, soltó-Espero, que todos podamos ver con vida a los trágicos amantes del distrito doce.

La entrevista acabó, y casi me le voy encima, cuando el rubio bajó sonriente.

-¿Qué planeas?-le grité furiosa.

_Primero me dices una cosa, y luego otra,_ es lo que hubiera querido decirle, pero evita que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¡Él planea salvar tu vida…!-me gritó Haytmich.-Salvar tu vida… Ahora, voy a poder vender su historia de amor ficticio a los patrocinadores. ¿¡Lo entiendes?!

Aquello, me dejó callada.

-No es para que te pongas así…-me dijo Scorpius.-Sólo es una estrategia, no te lo tomes tan en serio…

-Sólo cállate…-le espeté.

Effie, se encargó de calmarnos y pidió que hagamos silencio, o la gente empezaría a sospechar que todo era una farsa.

_¿Ahora qué pensaría mi familia?_

_¿Qué pensaría James?_

* * *

Me removí en mi cama, no podía conciliar el sueño.

El tedioso ruido, fuera de los edificios, era incontrolable.

El Capitolio, era un horrible lugar para vivir.

No podía creer, que al día siguiente, empezarían los juegos.

Me puse de pie, y salí de mi habitación.

Al hacerlo, no esperé, ver al rubio orgulloso, ahí también.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-me preguntó ni bien me vio.

No le contesté.

-¿Aún sigues molesta?-me dijo en otro intento de iniciar una conversación.

-No, ya no…-le respondí, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Quiero que sepas, que todo eso se me ocurrió a último minuto…-confesó.-No creas, que lo hice por incomodarte…

-Sí, Haytmich ya me lo explicó…

Estuvimos en silencio, por un par de segundos, hasta que hablé.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunté refiriéndome a los juegos, pero luego me pareció una pregunta estúpida. ¿Quién no sentiría miedo ante algo así?

-Pues, no lo sé… Desde que llegué al Capitolio, estoy prácticamente, confundido.-respondió pasándose una mano por su cabello.- ¿Qué te dijo Albus cuando te despediste de él?

-Pues… Lo mismo que todos, que intentara sobrevivir…

-Vaya, mi padre también me dijo eso…-contestó sarcástico e irónico._ ¿A qué tributo no le habían dicho eso_?- Pero,… te nombró a ti…-agregó cortante.

-¿Qué?-solté sorprendida, mucho más sorprendida, que cuando habló de su amor ficticio por mí en la entrevista.- ¿Me nombró a mí?

El rubio comenzaba a mirarme de forma extraña.

-Dijo que… que tal vez, los otros distritos te verían como una esperanza, por ser hija de…

-¿Y por qué piensa eso?-le corté.

-No lo sé… mi padre, a veces, tiene tontas ideas revolucionarias… -me explicó, mientras me imaginaba lo raro que sería eso. Siempre tuve un mal concepto del tal Draco Malfoy, por las anécdotas que tía Ginny contaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero parecía que todos habían cambiado. Al fin y al cabo, su padre había apoyado a mi tío Harry en la última rebelión.- ¿Sabes algo, Rose?-soltó.

_¿Ahora, qué?_

-¿Qué cosa?-dije de inmediato.

-Aunque, no dejaron que Albus, se despidiera de mí, sé que él me hubiera pedido que te protegiera…

Eso me dejó un tanto helada, no me lo esperaba.

-Mañana, cuando empiecen los juegos, evita ir por las cosas que pondrán cerca a la Cornucopia, será una tentación, pero no vayas, sólo corre y escóndete… -sentenció, recordando el consejo que Haytmich nos había dado, hacía un par de horas atrás.-… no me gustaría tener que vengar tu muerte, después.

-¿Por qué tendrías que vengarme, Scorpius?-le pregunté irónica.

-Puede, que por esto…-ni bien terminó de hablar, tomó mi rostro y me plasmó un beso en los labios.

¡Me estaba besando!

En un inicio, pensé en pararlo, pero luego recordé que los juegos serían mañana, y probablemente, ambos moriríamos.

_Qué más da_, pensé correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Sentía que el beso se volvía serio, más aún, cuando coloqué mis dos brazos, alrededor de su cuello, y él, me tomaba por la cintura, para estar más cerca.

Podía sentir los latidos agitados de su corazón, que estaban iguales a los míos. Besarlo, me resultó muy placentero, pues de un modo a otro, comenzaba a atraerme, pero también, me había gustado su sinceridad, al confesarme lo de su padre.

Así estuvimos por un rato, sólo besándonos, sin hablar o decir algo, hasta que me di cuenta del daño que nos hacía esto, formar vínculos, más estrechos, y lo que sufriríamos cuando ocurriera la muerte de alguno.

Me separé de él.

-No, Scorpius…-le dije.-No sigas… No lo hagas más complicado.

-Pensé que me lanzarías un golpe, pero veo que me correspondiste…-soltó sonriendo.

Me puse de pie.

-Dejémoslo al destino…-le solté un tanto enredada por el beso.-Sólo espero, que ambos tengamos suerte, y lleguemos vivos a la primera noche…

-Prometo, buscarte, entonces…-me dijo también poniéndose de pie.-Que duermas bien, Rose.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Era bien sabido, que colocaban a los tributos alejados de sus compañeros de distrito cuando empezaban los juegos.

A eso se refería con lo de buscarme.

_¿Entonces, es cierto?,_ pensé media ida_. Scorpius, en verdad está enamorado de mí… _

_¿Acaso tú no lo estás, Rose Weasley?,_ replicó mi subconsciente.

_¿Lo estoy?_


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X:**

Ni bien me despertaron, supe que hoy sería un día estresante, pues comenzaron a prepararme siendo las seis de la mañana.

Sentía que todo ocurría muy rápido, y ni siquiera, pude hablar con Scorpius, esa mañana, pues él también estaba siendo atendido por sus estilistas.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estábamos listos, con los uniformes, se acercó a mí.

-Suerte-me dijo de forma seca y sin emoción.

-Suerte-le respondí también.

Pensé que nos diríamos más, habiéndonos besado la noche pasada, pero ahí quedo nuestra conversación.

Luego de eso, nos llevaron por separado.

-Ya te lo he dicho…-me decía Haytmich antes de subir al aerodeslizador, que me transportaría.- Ni se te ocurra salir antes de que termine la cuenta regresiva, o volarás por los aires. Cuando los juegos empiecen, corre, y ocúltate, no pierdas el tiempo en ese baño de sangre o terminarás muerta… Ya se lo dije a Scorpius, ahora, todo depende de sus tácticas... Suerte, Rose… Y, sé que no es el momento para decírtelo, pero puede que el distrito doce tenga un campeón o campeona por primera vez este año…

Me miró con algo de entusiasmo, y después, se giró para dejarme.

* * *

Llevaron a cada tributo, a habitaciones privadas por separado.

Ni bien ingresé a la mía, noté que alguien estaba ahí, esperando por mí.

-¡Cinna!-grité un tanto sorprendida, pues durante la mañana, no había estado conmigo, y ahora, lo estaba, pero a punto de que empiecen los juegos.

-No se nos permite apostar, pero si pudiera, lo haría por ti, chica en llamas-me comentó de pronto.-Y veo que hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo por como lucía.

-Gracias, por todo-le respondí.-Por tus diseños.

Me sonrió, y luego, sacó algo de sus bolsillos.

Era el prendedor de sinsajo.

-¿Cómo lo recuperaste?-le pregunté de pronto- Ni siquiera, me había acordado de él…

Me sentí mal, pues eso era lo único que tenía de casa, y lo había olvidado por completo.

Cinna, agarró el prendedor, y lo colocó en mi traje.

-Era de mi madre…-le comenté.

-Lo sé-sentenció de manera segura y confiada.

-¿Lo sabes?-dije totalmente confundida.

-Lo usaban como símbolo de rebelión, y tu madre, siempre lo llevaba puesto…

-¿Conociste a mi madre?-le pregunté quedándome sin palabras.

_¿Cinna había conocido a mi madre?_

-Es tiempo de subir, te quedan treinta segundos… No olvides los consejos de Haytmich, todos tenemos esperanzas en ti-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Cinna, no me has respondido.-le inquirí ingresando al ascensor de cristal.

-Sí, Rose, conocí a tu madre.-y ni bien me respondió, cerró el ascensor, y este subió, sin darme tiempo de replicar.

* * *

La luz del sol, me cegó por un momento, pero en cuanto todo se me hizo más claro, noté que todos los tributos, estábamos sobre una plataforma de metal cada uno.

La Cornucopia, no estaba lejos, la habían puesto cerca, tan cerca, que podía ver las armas y alimentos, que tentaban a más de uno. Al parecer, este año querían un verdadero baño de sangre.

La cuenta regresiva empezaba, y mientras miraba a mí alrededor, noté que la arena, era lo más parecido a un bosque. Árboles, y frondosidades, al fondo, montañas.

A mi costado, había una tributo temblorosa, y parecía querer caerse de su plataforma, pero evitaba hacerlo.

Más, allá, estaba Scorpius, mirándome fijamente.

Miré el contador, y ya sólo faltaban veinte segundos.

Me llevé una mano al prendedor de mi madre, y recordé lo que Cinna me había dicho, segundos atrás.

_¿Acaso él fue parte de esa rebelión? ¿De qué otra forma, habría podido conocer a mi madre?_

-¡Gong!

Se escuchó el primer cañonazo, que daba inicio a los catorceavos juegos del hambre.

Olvidándome de todo, corrí lejos de lo que se había convertido en una verdadera masacre, en pocos segundos.

Mientras corría, quise voltear a buscar a Scorpius, con la esperanza de verlo y llamarlo, pero decidí hacer caso a lo que Haytmich, me había dicho. Alejarme, de ahí.

Poco a poco, los gritos de los asesinados, se iban haciendo lejanos.

Sin embargo, mientras planeaba llegar al espeso bosque, alguien me hizo caer, pero me puse de pie tan rápido como pude. El tributo, que resultó ser hombre, también lo hizo, sólo que ni bien me vio, intentó atacarme con una daga que llevaba en sus manos. De inmediato, forcejeamos, y no sé si fue suerte o casualidad, pero a mi costado, había una roca. Con agilidad, la tomé y sin pensarlo dos veces, la estrellé contra su cráneo.

El tributo cayó al suelo convulsionando, mientras la sangre salía a chorros de su cabeza, y en menos de cinco segundos, falleció. Fue en ese momento, cuando recién me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había asesinado a alguien, era una asesina.

El cuerpo me temblaba, y mis ojos, estaban abiertos como dos platillos.

Solté la piedra ensangrentada, y aún en estado de shock, le quité la daga al cadáver.

_¿Qué hice?,_ me pregunté asustada y totalmente desesperada.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, y salí corriendo de ahí.

En el camino, me encontré con otro cuerpo, que parecía haber muerto por el impacto de unas flechas.

Palidecí, pero noté que el tributo tenía una mochila en sus espaldas. Se la arrebaté, y seguí corriendo desesperadamente, hasta llegar a un punto, en el que ya no sabía qué hacer. No sabía, si seguir corriendo o parar.

Pero, si paraba, se me venían los recuerdos del tributo al que había matado, y continuaba corriendo.

Mis pulmones, comenzaban a pedir tregua, y mis labios a secarse.

_No seas estúpida, Rose,_ me dije a mi misma. _Estos son los juegos del hambre. Matar para sobrevivir, matar para volver a casa. Ese tributo, te atacó primero._

Mi cabeza era un embrollo, debatiendo entre matar o no matar. Sentir remordimiento, o no tenerlo en absoluto.

Ahora, entendía porque algunos tributos se volvían locos durante los juegos, pues así me sentía en estos momentos, trastornada como ellos, perturbada por haber asesinado a alguien por primera vez.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI:**

_Genial_, pensé con pesimismo, al ver que en la mochila, no había ni un frasco de agua.

Como moría por beber algo, y me arrepentía de haber corrido como maniática.

No podía regresar al pasado para evitar la muerte de ese tributo, debía ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, si es que ganaba los juegos.

Pero, al menos, la mochila contenía un saco de dormir, una cuerda, galletas saladas y una caja de fósforos.

Aunque ya era de tarde, tomé un descanso y opté por seguir caminando, además, no se veía ninguna amenaza por los alrededores.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso, escuché el sonido de unas pisadas.

De inmediato, saqué la daga, y esperé lo que tuviera que pasar.

Dispuesta a cualquier cosa, me puse en posición de ataque.

La persona, dueña de las pisadas, se apareció por entre los arbustos y se quedó en shock, al ver que se había encontrado con otro tributo.

_Un momento,_ pensé reconociendo ese rostro.

-Por favor…-pidió antes de girarse para correr.

-Espera, Rue…?-le dije, haciéndola parar de pronto.- ¿Te llamas Rue, verdad?

La niña, volteó y asintió con algo de temor.

-No te voy a hacer daño…-sentencié guardando la daga en uno de mis bolsillos.

-¿No vas a matarme?-preguntó confundida.

-No…-le contesté.

Rue, me miraba y pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Tú eres Rose Weasley.-dijo asombrada.

-Sí, lo soy…-respondí sin entender su reacción.

Se quedó callada, y luego, retrocedió, como si estuviera por irse.

-¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?-le pregunté.

Ella, pareció sonreír.

-…Sí…-me dijo.

Le sonreí de vuelta, para que viera que podía confiar en mí.

-¿Y dime, Rue, pasamos la noche aquí? -le consulté señalando el suelo.

-No, es mejor subir a los árboles… ¿Sabes trepar?

-Sí…-dije un tanto sorprendida- Eres astuta, Rue… A mí ni se me había ocurrido esa idea…

Volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes una mochila-comenzó a decirme- Yo también conseguí una… Pero, no tenía nada, más que unas gafas para ver de noche y un frasco con agua.

Rue, me ofreció lo que tenía de agua, y yo, no pude negarme.

Bebí, discretamente, evitando tomármelo todo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté.

-Sí…-contestó.

Saqué el paquete de galletas saladas y se las di.

-Pero, es lo único que tienes…-me dijo.

-No te preocupes, se cazar….-le respondí.-Mañana, pondré un par de trampas… Me ha parecido ver conejos y ardillas por ahí.

-¿Somos una alianza, entonces?

-Sí, lo somos…-respondí un tanto animada.

* * *

Cuando ya era casi de noche, subimos hasta la copa más alta de un árbol. Nos acomodamos en la bolsa de dormir, y nos amarramos para evitar caer.

-¿Por qué llevas ese sinsajo en el pecho?-me preguntó.- ¿El Capitolio no te lo quitó?

-¿Sabes lo qué es?-le inquirí un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, mi padre es un mago, bueno, lo fue…- comentó.- Él decía que el sinsajo significaba mucho más que una simple ave…

-¿Tienes hermanos?-le pregunté para cambiar de tema, pues recordé que todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, y sus palabras, podían significar un indicio de rebelión o algo parecido.

-Sí, tengo cinco hermanos… Yo soy la mayor… ¿Y tú?

-Tengo un hermano, pero, además, tengo tres primos que lo son también.

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos, y no pude evitar recordar a Lily, cuando Rue hablaba. Era como si mi prima estuviera conmigo en los juegos, y yo me sentía en la responsabilidad de protegerla.

-Escucha…-me dijo de pronto.

Comenzaba a sonar el himno del Capitolio, y aparecían los rostros de los muertos.

En el cielo, apareció el rostro del tributo femenino del distrito tres, tributos del distrito seis, el tributo masculino del siete, ambos tributos del nueve, y finalmente, el tributo al que había asesinado, perteneciente al distrito diez.

Intenté olvidarme de eso, resoplé, y agradecí que Scorpius no estuviera entre los fallecidos.

Cerré mis ojos, y Rue también.

Era tiempo de dormir.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, y noté que aún no amanecía.

Rue, aún dormía.

-No…-susurré de pronto, al ver que había una fogata a lo lejos.

No le presté más atención, y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo, sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando escuché un grito proveniente de ahí. Luego, sonó un cañonazo.

Comencé a escuchar voces que se acercaban.

_Rayos_, pensé estática.

Las voces, se hicieron más notorias, y cuando miré para abajo, estaban los que parecían ser los profesionales.

Empecé a rogar porque no miraran hacia arriba, y me vieran a mí o a Rue.

-¿Adónde más podemos ir, Cato?-preguntaba la del nombre extraño, Glimmer.

-Sigamos avanzando… Y más te vale, que la hallemos en el camino.-sentenció Cato, pero no se lo decía a Glimmer, o a la chica que lanzaba cuchillos, Clove, que también estaba con ellos. Se dirigía a otra persona.

Me asomé para ver mejor, y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que esa persona, era Scorpius.

Mi corazón se hizo trizas, y reprimí el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-¿Planeas matarme? Sabes que yo sé cómo llegar a ella… -decía el rubio.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos matarte ahora.-agregó Clove.-Además, no creas que por ser hijo de un mortífago traidor, te tendríamos piedad…-dijo con envidia- Te comento, Scorpius, que mi madre fue una mortífaga también…

-He dicho que los llevaré con ella… -contestó el rubio hastiado.- Y qué yo sepa, Clove, tu madre también debió ser una traidora para terminar donde esta…

Clove se le quiso ir encima, pero Cato la detuvo.

-Basta…-dijo este, y luego se dirigió a Scorpius- No te quedas callado, y eso me gusta. Si dices que nos guiarás a ella, entonces lo harás… Si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás.

-Ya vamos, Cato. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo-murmuró Glimmer.

-En cuanto la encontremos, y la matemos, nos lloverán regalos de los patrocinadores.-dijo el líder con bastante odio en su voz.-Todo el mundo quiere ver muerta a esa hija de traidores.

_Estúpidos_, pensé, _¿Acaso no estuvieron en el desfile? ¿Acaso no vieron las entrevistas? Le agradaba al público, y ellos, sólo tenían el alma llena de ira y envidia._

En cuanto, se fueron, recién pude respirar con tranquilidad. Pero, tragué espeso, cuando recordé que Scorpius estaba con ellos.

¿Sería parte de su estrategia?

¿O, en verdad, todo era una farsa, y yo no le importaba?

* * *

**_Gracias por sus comentarios! :D_**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII:**

-Rose, esto está delicioso…-me decía Rue, mientras terminaba de comer una de las ardillas fritas que me había encargado de cazar ni bien despertamos.

Apagué la pequeña fogata que habíamos hecho para cocinarlas, y comencé a guardar las ardillas sobrantes en mi mochila.-Ya no queda casi nada de agua… Tenemos que buscar un río…-sentencié.

-Por dónde vine, había uno…-me dijo.-Tendríamos que tomar ese camino.-señaló a la izquierda.

-Mejor vamos yendo, Rue…-le contesté poniéndome de pie.

-…Este lugar comienza a aterrarme…-me contestó.-Tienes razón…

Tomé las dos mochilas que teníamos, y nos encaminamos hasta donde estaría el río.

-En mi distrito, trabajamos hasta la noche…-me contaba Rue en el transcurso- ¿Tu trabajas, Rose?

-No… ¿Acaso no vas a la escuela?-le pregunté.

-No-respondió apretando los labios-Si tu familia es muy pobre, y las teselas no alcanzan, puedes empezar a trabajar en los huertos desde los once años.

_Vaya_, pensé.

Pobres niños.

-En mi distrito, sólo los hombres trabajan en las minas… -le comenté.

-¿Y las mujeres?

-Bueno, ellas, trabajan en fábricas o en tiendas… Mis primas, trabajan en un boticario…-expliqué.

Luego de responderle, Rue, se quedó algo pensativa, parecía querer saber mucho más, pero decidida a ello, continuó con su cuestionario.

-¿Rose… te han hablado de Hogwarts?-preguntó con timidez.

-Claro que me han hablado de Hogwarts.-contesté sonriendo-Mi tía Ginny, se encargó de eso.

-Mi padre, también me contaba sus anécdotas… -decía- ¿Y… haz tenido magia involuntaria?

-No.-sentencié-Nunca. Aunque, mi primo Fred, juró haberla experimentado hace tiempo, pero él es tan mentiroso, que no le creo...

Rue, rio.

-Es en serio… -le dije.- ¿Qué hay de ti, la haz tenido?

-No, tampoco… Mi familia, aún tiene la esperanza de que alguien la tenga, pero hasta el momento, nadie.-respondió.

Ni bien terminó nuestra charla, escuchamos como si unas ramas se quebrasen a nuestras espaldas.

Inmediatamente, giramos, y nos encontramos con un voraz incendio, que arrasaba con todo.

-¿¡De dónde ha salido eso?!-gritó Rue, sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando, pues empezaron a llover bolas de fuego a nuestro alrededor.

Tomé su mano, y comenzamos a correr a toda prisa.

-¡No te sueltes!-le grité.

Las bolas de fuego, caían por todas partes, e intentaba evadirlas con algo de destreza, poniendo a Rue detrás de mí.

Seguíamos corriendo, pero en un momento, sentí que ella se soltó de mi mano.

Giré a ver, y estaba en el suelo, pues se había tropezado con una rama.

Rue, se paró con rapidez, pero no contó con que una bola de fuego ardiente, iba directo a ella.

Con rapidez, la empujé como pude, y la bola de fuego, rozó mi pierna, dejándome una enorme quemadura.

-¡Rose!-gritó ella totalmente desesperada, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Estoy bien…-mentí sufriendo internamente, y comenzaba cojear por el dolor.

-¡El río!-gritó Rue adelantándose-¡El río! ¡Hemos llegado!

De inmediato, llegamos hasta el amplio río, donde me adentré tan rápido como pude, para apaciguar el dolor de mi quemadura.

-¿Rose, planeas bañarte?-me dijo Rue, riendo-El Capitolio entero, nos está mirando.

-No planeo hacerlo, sólo quería refrescar la quemadura… Ve llenando los frascos con todo el agua que alcancé…-le dije entregándole las mochilas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-me preguntó terminando de llenar el primer frasco.

Sólo asentí, sin embargo, me olvidé de sus palabras, pues escuchamos el ruido de dos cañonazos, y a la par, se oían unas voces conocidas.

-¡Ahí, está!-gritó una de las voces- ¡Cato, encontré a la chica en llamas!

-¡Vamos por ti, chica en llamas!-gritó este.

-¡Atrápenla!

_Maldita sea_, me dije saliendo del agua.

-¡Rue, corre!-le dije-¡Yo te sigo!

Comencé a correr con desesperación, mientras sentía que la quemadura me ardía como si me clavaran un cuchillo con cada paso, pero aun así, intentaba moverme con rapidez.

-¡Rose, subamos a ese árbol!-me indicó Rue.

Trepé como pude, y sentí que la corteza del árbol, me raspaba la herida cuando ya estaba por llegar a la copa.

-¡Ahhh!-grité adolorida.

-¡Rose! ¡Me dijiste que no tenías nada!-gritó Rue ayudándome a subir a las últimas ramas.

Tanto ella, como yo, nos agarramos fuertemente al tronco, mientras que los profesionales, ya nos habían visto, y comenzaban a lanzar flechas desde abajo.

Comenzaba a pensar, que todo esto había sido preparado u ordenado por el mismo Voldemort, al ver que estábamos hablando de Hogwarts y la magia involuntaria.

-¡Bajen!-gritaba Glimmer, quien era la que tenía el arco.

-¡Te estamos esperando, chica en llamas, y a tu amiga también!-esa era la voz de Clove.

-¡Dame eso, Glimmer!-gritó Cato, al parecer, le había arrebatado las flechas, y ahora él las apuntaba hacia nosotras.

Miré hacia abajo, y noté que Scorpius también estaba con ellos, sólo que él miraba para arriba con algo de impotencia.

-No te sueltes, Rue-le dije dándole ánimos, pues comenzaba a temblar por el miedo.-No saben trepar… No nos alcanzarán…

-¡Las estaremos esperando! ¡Tendrán que bajar en algún momento!-nos gritó Clove.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y estábamos hechas un lío, pues en cualquier posición que me ponía, sentía que mi herida me punzaba.

El himno, ya había sonado, y los rostros de los tributos fallecidos, no se hicieron de esperar.

Los profesionales, acampaban abajo, y de cuando en cuando, lanzaban una flecha.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y me quedé quieta.

_¿Qué es eso?,_ pensé al ver que una especie de paracaídas plateado, venía hacía mí.

-¿Rose, ves eso?-me preguntó Rue.

-Sí, intenta atraparlo….-le pedí.

La niña, extendió sus brazos y este cayó en sus manos.

-Es un regalo-me dijo, abriéndolo y sacando un pequeño frasco.

-Déjame ver…-y está me pasó inmediatamente, el frasco.

-Hay una tarjeta…-sentenció Rue extendiéndome el trozo de papel.

Sonreí de inmediato.

Rápidamente, lo comprendí.

Era un regalo. Al parecer, un patrocinador tenía fe en mí.

-Gracias, Haytmich.-solté de pronto, y con suspicacia, sentencié:-Creo que es medicina, Rue…

Destapé el frasco, y me eché un poco del contenido cremoso sobre mi quemadura.

Como por arte de magia, comencé a dejar de sentir dolor.

-¿Funciona?-me preguntó.

-Sí…-respondí con alivio.

La medicina y sus alimentos, eran lo único bueno que tenía el Capitolio.

-Rue, no te preocupes, intenta dormir un poco…-le dije al verla inquieta.-Estamos a salvo…

-Pero, no por mucho tiempo, Rose-me interrumpió con tristeza.-Sabes que sólo hay un ganador…

-Entonces, me encargaré de que tú seas la ganadora…-le dije haciéndola sonreír.

Luego de eso, Rue, comió una de las ardillas que teníamos guardadas, y se abasteció con agua.

Yo no comí absolutamente nada, no tenía hambre, ni sueño.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a formular un plan de escape para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes, y escapar de los malditos profesionales.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, Rue?-le pregunté de pronto, como para subirle el ánimo.

-Sabes, que sí, Rose…-dijo traviesamente, y señalando hacia arriba.

Miré hacia arriba, pero no vi nada.

-Escucha bien…-me dijo.

-… ¿Qué son?…-sentencié al escuchar los zumbidos-

-Son avispas…. Hay un nido, más arriba….

-¿Cómo lo viste?

-Mis gafas nocturnas, aunque, para serte sincera, las escuché ni bien subimos al árbol…-me contestó, pasándome los lentes para que me los pusiera.-Míralo por ti misma.

Ni bien lo hice, observé todo con más claridad, alcé el rostro y efectivamente, sobre nuestras cabezas, a unas ramas más arriba, estaba un nido de avispas.

-Pásame una daga-le pedí sonriendo.-Esto será genial, Rue… ¿De dónde te vienen tantas ideas?

Ella, sólo sonrió en respuesta.

-Esto será un buen espectáculo para el Capitolio.- ironicé.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII:**

-No veo nada…-dije evitando que alguno de esos insectos me picara.

-Mejor, esperemos a que amanezca…-soltó Rue.-Así podrás ver dónde cortar…

-Está bien…-le respondí un tanto frustrada.

-El veneno de estas avispas es potente… pero a veces, demora en hacer efecto…-me advirtió.

-Entonces, tendremos que correr rápido, si queremos escapar.-le dije esperando a que amaneciera y pudiera cortar la maldita rama de una vez.

Estuvimos debatiendo sobre eso, creando un plan de escape rápido, sin embargo, en poco tiempo, los primeros rayos del sol, comenzaron a aparecer.

-Qué raro…-dijo Rue mirando hacia las nubes-No ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Deben ser ellos…-sentencié recordando a los que organizaban los juegos-Quieren ver el truco de las avispas… Manipulan todo a su antojo…

Con rapidez, me trepé una rama más arriba y comencé a cortar.

Ya no faltaba mucho.

-Recuerda, Rue-le dije- En cuanto bajemos, sólo corre, no voltees, ni nada…

Ella, asintió, y luego de eso, nos preparamos para el tiro de gracia.

-¿Lista?-le pregunté.

-Vamos, Rose…-me animó.

Corté el último hilo del que pendía el nido, y este se estrelló directo contra el piso. De inmediato, las avispas comenzaron a salir enfurecidas.

-¡Bajemos!-le grité a Rue, al ver que todos los profesionales salían despavoridos en distintas direcciones.- ¡Rápido!

Corrimos a toda velocidad, dejando atrás una de las mochilas.

Agradecí, que ninguna de las avispas, nos hubieran picoteado.

-Corre.-le dije, sin mirar atrás.

-Pero falta, una mochila…-me dijo intentando frenar.

-No importa, Rue… Sigue.-le solté yendo por delante.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que lo peor ya había pasado, ocurriría otra tragedia que me marcaría de por vida.

-¡Rose!-gritó Rue de pronto.

-No pares…-le dije volteando para verla, sin embargo, ella no estaba detrás de mí, estaba atrapada en una trampa contra un árbol.- ¡Rue!

Mi grito fue tan fuerte, que no me importó que algún profesional lo oyera.

-¡Sácame rápido, Rose!-me decía ella, mientras intentaba cortar las cuerdas que le impedían moverse.

-Ya falta poco…-dije desesperada con la daga en las manos- Ya falta poco… Ya está…

-¡Rose, cuidado!-gritó Rue señalando a mis espaldas.

Giré mi rostro, y noté que se trataba de Glimmer, la rubia del distrito uno, quien nos apuntaba a ambas con una flecha. Al parecer, a ella no le había picado ni una sola avispa.

_Maldita suertuda_, pensé.

La rubia, no lo dudó, y soltó su flecha, pero apuntó mal, pues no me cayó.

De inmediato, le lancé la daga que tenía, y esta se clavó directo en su pecho.

La profesional, comenzó a botar sangre por la boca, pero no me interesó ver su deceso, tenía que sacar a Rue, primero.

Giré mi rostro, y me horroricé.

-Rose…-soltó Rue, quitándose la flecha que no me había caído a mí, sino a ella.

-¡No!-dije desesperada, al ver que tenía perforado el abdomen.-Rue….

La niña, cayó en mis brazos, respirando con dificultad.

Intentaba, cubrir la herida, para evitar que saliera sangre, pero era imposible.

Comenzaba a tensionarme, buscando la manera de salvar a Rue, buscando inútilmente una solución, diciéndome internamente que la herida, no era lo suficientemente grande como para que muriera. Pensando, en que en cualquier momento, me llegaría un regalo de un patrocinador, que pudiera salvarla.

-Tranquila…-le susurré completamente nerviosa, y empezando a llorar.

-Rose….-decía entrecortada, viéndome y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella.-No me dejes…

-Estoy aquí… No me voy a ir…-le dije, secándome las lágrimas.

-… Tú vas a ganar…-susurró.-Prométemelo… por favor.

-Te lo prometo… Ganaré, por la dos…-sentencié totalmente destrozada.

En ese momento, ella, pareció sonreír, y luego, dio un largo suspiró, que la llevó a la muerte.

Sonó un cañonazo.

-¡No, Rue!-grité aferrándome a ella.-No…

Maldecí, y sentí un incontrolable odio hacia Voldemort. Ese desgraciado, sólo se había encargado de quitarme a quienes más quería. Ahora, lo hacía con Rue, a quien llegué a querer como a una hermana en tan poco tiempo.

Cerré sus ojos.

Me di cuenta, que más allá, había un par de prímulas, que arranqué, y las puse en sus manos.

Ella, solo parecía dormida.

Volví a llorar, al verla así, y me lamenté no haber podido hacer nada.

-Ya no sufrirás… Rue…-le susurré arrodillada, pensando en lo que me había dicho, sobre la pobreza en la que vivía, y el trabajo duro en su distrito.

Planeaba, quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que me fuera necesario, para aceptar que estaba muerta, pero en ese momento, apareció en mí delante, quien menos pensé.

-¡Rose!-gritó su voz.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Corre!

Alcé mi rostro, y noté que Scorpius me gritaba, diciendo que corra, que me fuera de ahí.

-¡Lo siento, Rose, pero debes irte!-me ordenó al ver a Rue.- ¡Corre, Cato viene hacía aquí!

-¡No voy a dejarla!-le grité.- ¡Le dije que no la dejaría!

-Rose, entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, debes irte, ya…-dijo desesperado, pero yo ni me inmuté.- ¡Maldición, Rose!

Perdiendo la paciencia, Scorpius, le quitó las flechas y el arco, al cadáver de la profesional que estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, y me los dio.

-¡No, no quiero nada de esa asesina!-le espeté.

-¡Sólo intenta sobrevivir!-me gritó, jalándome, e intentando que me ponga de pie.-¡Corre!

_Recuerda la promesa_, me dije internamente_, Recuerda la promesa que le has hecho a tu familia, y ahora, a Rue._

- ¡Ahí, está! ¡Atrápala, Clove!-gritó la voz de Cato, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¡Debe pagar por lo que nos ha hecho! ¡Debe pagar por las malditas avispas que nos lanzó!

-¡Vete, intentaré detenerlo!-me dijo Scorpius, a quien comenzaba a notarle las picaduras que tenía en su cuello y brazos, pero, al parecer el veneno todavía no le habían hecho efecto.

Rue tenía razón.

-No…-solté al ver lo que pasaría.-Ven conmigo…

Sin embargo, él, no me escuchó.

Tan pronto como pude, intenté seguirlo, pero él era más rápido y lo perdí en el camino.

-Maldición…-susurré con impotencia.

* * *

_**Hola, no olviden comentar...! Gracias! :D**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo, y de paso, lamento la demora, pero he tenido una semana muy ocupadísima, y apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. **

* * *

**Capítulo XIV:**

Hacía una hora, que lo buscaba, y nada, ni una señal.

Inclusive, regresé a donde dejé a Rue, pero nada.

Reprimí las lágrimas al recordar, y continué mi camino, hasta llegar al lugar donde había caído el nido.

Ya no había ni una sola avispa, pero si estaba un tributo profesional retorciéndose en el piso.

_Vaya, aún sigue vivo,_ pensé.

Lo miré bien, y pude reconocer que era el tal Marvel, el tributo del distrito uno.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de picaduras, las cuales estaban hinchadas y botaban sangre.

Por lo que veía, las avispas se la habían desquitado con él, pues estaba en un estado muy deplorable.

El tributo seguía sufriendo por el dolor y me miraba como pidiéndome ayuda para aplacar su tortura.

No lo dudé, saqué una flecha y le disparé para acabar con ese espectáculo.

Sonó un cañonazo, y me alejé de ahí.

Mi recorrido, continuó, y la noche llegó antes de lo que esperaba, por lo que subí a un árbol, para descansar. Agradecí que aún tuviera una de las mochilas, pues ahí estaba la cuerda y el saco de dormir.

Intenté, no ver el rostro de Rue, mientras comenzaba a sonar el himno y aparecían las caras de los fallecidos, pero al fin y al cabo, miré al cielo.

Le había prometido algo, y debía cumplirlo.

-Que descanses, Rue…-dije antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

-¡ATENCIÓN, TRIBUTOS, ATENCIÓN!-decía una voz con eco, que me hizo despertar con los primeros rayos del sol.- ¡ATENCIÓN!

Alcé mi rostro, y al parecer, era un decreto de parte de los organizadores.

-¡A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA LEY QUE PERMITE UN SOLO GANADOR, QUEDA ABSUELTA! ¡DESDE AHORA, PODRÁ HABER DOS GANADORES, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO, SEAN ESTOS DEL MISMO DISTRITO! ¡BUENA SUERTE, TRIBUTOS!

_¿Qué?,_ pensé sintiendo que mi respiración se agitaba.

_¿Era cierto? ¿Dos ganadores? Eso jamás se ha visto._

Me bajé con rapidez del árbol, y de inmediato, reanudé mi camino en busca de Scorpius.

_¿Dónde puede estar?_

Tenía que buscarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Si ese decreto era cierto, entonces, ambos debíamos ganar.

-¡Scorpius!-grité esperando una respuesta, pero nada.

Así estuve por varias horas, rebuscando por toda la arena, y sin darme cuenta, llegue hasta donde todo había empezado.

-La Cornucopia…-solté observando lo que sería el campamento de los profesionales que quedaban.

Un tributo, del cual no recordaba su nombre, ni a qué distrito pertenecía, vigilaba el área.

Había alimentos ordenados en una pirámide, y armas. Prácticamente, ahí era donde estaba todo.

Di un par de pasos, escondiéndome entre los arbustos, hasta que escuché un llamado.

-Rose…-decía su voz.-Rose, aquí…

Miré al piso, y por entre los matorrales, estaba Scorpius.

-¡Scorpius!-grité desesperada, quitándole las ramas de encima.-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

-No…-decía quejándose, y evitando ponerse de pie.

Noté que se agarraba el abdomen, y ejercía presión en esa zona.

-Estás herido…-sentencié levantándole la camiseta, y notando que había una enorme magulladura en su abdomen.-Scorpius…

-Me lo hizo Cato…-me dijo.-Su maldita espada…

-Está bien… Pero, debo conseguirte algo…-le expliqué, un tanto exasperada al recordar que podía morir como Rue.-… Scorpius, necesito algo que te sane esa herida… Está muy profunda…

-No me duele tanto.-mintió.

-Scorpius, por si no lo has notado, estamos a un paso de ese campamento de asesinos, ahí debe haber medicina…

-No…-me dijo tomando mi brazo-Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en esa zona…

-¿Por qué?

-Esta minado… Han colocado bombas en toda el área… Un paso en falso y explota todo…

-¿Entonces, qué hago? No puedo dejarte así…

-Haytmich, nos enviará algo para mi herida…-soltó de manera autoritaria, y de pronto, sacó algo de bolsillo- Olvídate de ir ahí, solo haz volar esa pirámide…. Es ahí donde tienen sus reservas… Ten, le quité a Cato una granada…-me dijo dándomela.-Lánzala con fuerza, y se activarán todas las que están bajo el piso.

Agudicé mi vista, puede que su plan funcionara.

-Está bien…-respondí algo dudosa.-Me acercaré para lanzarla mejor.

Él, asintió mientras yo me alejaba y me preparaba para tirar la granada.

-Espero que funcione…-susurré.

Estiré mi brazo, y la lancé con fuerza.

La granada, chocó directo al lado de la pirámide, y de inmediato, explotó.

_¡Boom!_

Segundos después, empezaron a explotar las demás, destruyendo todo su campamento, inclusive el tributo vigilante voló por los aires.

Por un corto tiempo, sentí que no podía escuchar por un oído, a causa del alto ruido de la explosión, pero luego, oí que Scorpius me llamaba, y agradecí que solo haya sido algo pasajero.

-¡Rápido, Rose!-me gritó el rubio, quien estaba de pie, pero no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Lo ayude a que siguiera caminando, e intentamos correr, alejándonos temporalmente del campamento destruido, pero no pudimos ir muy lejos, pues Scorpius, comenzaba a quejarse.

-Mira…-le dije señalando y notando un buen escondite.-Una cueva….

-Excelente…-soltó apenas.

Y ni bien llegamos a la cueva, intenté acomodarlo para evitar que la herida le doliera más de lo que ya hacía.

_Ahora, los malditos profesionales no tendrán de que alimentarse_, pensé un tanto animada. El plan de Scorpius, había resultado.

-Voy a rociarte un poco de agua…-le murmuré.-Para limpiar el corte…

Saqué el frasco y esparcí un poco sobre la lesión.

El rubio, puso una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Escuchaste el decreto?... Ahora pueden ganar dos tributos…-le dije para que pensara en otra cosa y no se concentrara en el dolor.

Asintió en respuesta.

-Lo sé…-me dijo segundos después.-Tenemos que ganar…

-Sí.-le respondí con seguridad.

-O al menos, me encargaré de que tú lo hagas…

Sus palabras, hicieron que sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

Aquello, era lo mismo que yo le había dicho a Rue.

-No-solté en esta oportunidad.-Ganaremos los dos, Scorpius…

-Rose…-me interrumpió.

-No, Scorpius… Ganaremos los dos.-le decía mirándolo fijamente- Ganaremos los dos… ¿Me entendiste?-tenía que hacerle comprender que no aceptaría perder a alguien más.

Luego de decirle eso, me dediqué a buscar algo que cazar en las afueras de la cueva, pero no había ni ardillas o cualquier otro animal. Hacía tan solo un día, esos animales estaban por todos lados, y ahora, nada. Ni uno solo.

Regresé, y le di la noticia al rubio.

-No hay ni un solo animal…-le expliqué acercándome a él, y poniendo una de mis manos en su frente.-Scorpius, tienes fiebre…-sentencié al notar lo alta que estaba su temperatura.

-No es nada…-dijo tiritando.

-… ¿Qué no es nada? Estás ardiendo en fiebre-sentencié preocupada.

-Cálmate, Rose… Me siento bien…-decía para tranquilizarme.

Él, me miró un par de segundos, y luego, sonrió.

-Recuerdo el primer día de clases…-comenzó a decir de pronto.

-¿Qué?-le inquirí sin entender- Estás delirando, Scorpius…

-No.-contestó para reanudar su oración-Recuerdo… recuerdo que en el primer día de escuela, Albus lloraba… y tú no te separabas de él…

-¿De qué hablas, Scorpius?

-Del primer día de clases…-decía como si eso hubiera pasado ayer- Teníamos cinco años o seis… Tú, llevabas el cabello suelto… Recuerdo que me acerqué a ti… pero tú, parecías no estar interesada en tener amigos, porque no me dirigiste ni una sola palabra… Albus, respondió por ti… Y desde entonces, todas las veces que he intentado acercarme a ti, por alguna razón, jamás he podido estarlo… O estabas siempre con tu prima Lily o en compañía de tu primo James…

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?-le pregunté sorprendida. Ni yo misma, recordaba ese día.-Yo ni siquiera…

-Rose, lo recuerdo porque… -comenzó a decir-Lo recuerdo, porque me gustas…-confesó sin ruborizarse, ni nada por el estilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Llamaste mi atención, desde que éramos niños… ¿Nunca lo notaste? ¿No fui tan obvio? ¿Es eso?... Bueno, creo que eso, no fui tan obvio…

Por un momento, creí que se trataba de una farsa, un gancho para llamar la atención de la audiencia, pero entonces, vi un brillo en sus ojos, que me hizo dudar.

_¿Lo decía en serio?_

-¿Lo dices en serio?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Sí…-murmuró en voz baja.-… Y quería que lo sepas, desde hace mucho, pero jamás pensé que saldríamos cosechados y tendría que decírtelo en medio de los juegos….

Sonreí de costado.

-Han pasado tantas cosas, Scorpius... que nunca lo noté, y, ahora…

-Ahora, estamos aquí…

-Sí, lo sé…-musité mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Sientes algo por mí?-lanzó su pregunta como un dardo.

Me quedé en silencio.

_¿Por qué preguntaba eso, justo en estos momentos?_

-¿Te importo, o lo haces por la audiencia…?-preguntó otra vez.

-Claro, que me importas, Scorpius…-le respondí de inmediato- ¿Por qué crees que te estoy curando? Quiero que sobrevivas, y juntos, ganemos los juegos… Y por supuesto, que siento algo por ti…

Él, sonrió, y con la poca fuerza que tenía, me acercó a él.

Nos besamos, sin embargo, decidí frenarlo, pues todo el Capitolio, nos estaría viendo, incluidos los doce distritos, pero eso pareció no preocuparlo a él, por lo que no hizo caso a mis protestas y siguió con el beso.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? :) ¡Saludos y comenten, por favor!**_


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disfruten el capítulo, y de paso, decirles que ya se acerca el final :( ¡Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo XV:**

Scorpius, había empeorado.

-Rayos…-dije colocando una mano en su frente y notando que la fiebre aún no bajaba.

Durante la madrugada, nos había llegado otro regalo de un patrocinador, pero no era la medicina que Scorpius tanto necesitaba, sólo era cereal, agua, y un pequeño paquete con semillas de calabaza tostadas, las cuales reconocí de inmediato, pues servían como un buen sedante para las personas que sufrían de insomnio.

Pero, nada de eso ayudaría a Scorpius.

-Estoy bien… No te desesperes….-musitó dándose cuenta de lo impotente que me sentía.

-No, no estás bien…-le repetí por milésima vez.

-Rose, tú eres la que necesita descansar… No dormiste en toda la noche, por cuidarme.-me dijo con media sonrisa.-Eso es algo que jamás olvidaré, pero por favor, duerme… Lo necesitas, Rose… Déjame cuidar de ti esta vez… No estoy tan grave como tú crees…

Él, tenía razón. Pero, no quería dejarlo así.

Mi peor temor, era despertar y encontrarlo…

-¡ATENCIÓN, TRIBUTOS, ATENCIÓN!-me desconcentró una voz.

-Son ellos, otra vez son esos idiotas…-comenzó a decir Scorpius, refiriéndose a los vigilantes de los juegos.

-…QUERIDOS TRIBUTOS…-decía la voz con cierto morbo-…TODOS USTEDES, HAN LLEGADO MUY LEJOS, PERO, AHORA, NECESITAN ALGO CON DESESPERACIÓN, NECESITAN ALGO PARA SOBREVIR. POR LO TANTO, SE LES ANUNCIA QUE HABRÁ UN BANQUETE AL LADO DE LA CORNUCOPIA… ESPERAMOS QUE VAYAN, Y NO OLVIDEN, QUE LA SUERTE PUEDA ESTAR A SU FAVOR EN ESTA OCASIÓN. -terminó.

-Ni lo pienses, Rose…-me ordenó Scorpius, tomando de mi mano, creyendo que así, me detendría.

-Voy a ir-sentencié soltándome.

-¡Maldita sea, Rose, no! ¡Eso será otro maldito baño de sangre! ¡No!-dijo en un arranque de desesperación.- ¡Lo hacen para ver otro espectáculo!

No lo escuché, por lo que tomé las flechas y el arco.

Estaba segura que en ese banquete, estaría la medicina de Scorpius.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Maldición, Rose!-decía, intentando ponerse de pie.-Por Dios, eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido…

-No intentes pararte…-le advertí de inmediato.-Volveré, lo prometo…

-¡Rose!-gritó por última vez.- ¡Iré contigo!

Le miré confundida.

-Scorpius, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie…- respondí- Lo siento, pero sólo harás que me preocupe más…

-Rose, no…

-Basta, estaré bien.-mentí sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Escúchame, por favor, ahí afuera, están los psicópatas del distrito dos… no podrás con ellos… y esta ese chico del distrito once… creo que todavía está vivo el del distrito cinco o seis…-decía apresuradamente e intentando de manera desesperada, porque no me fuera.-Rose, por favor… Tú no quieres que me pase nada, pues yo tampoco quiero que te ocurra algo a ti…

-Está bien…-dije resignada, y algo sorprendida por sus palabras.-Sólo acuéstate, Scorpius… Tú ganas, no iré…

Era claro que mentía, pero, él, se relajó un poco con mi respuesta y se recostó.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté ofreciéndole el paquete de semillas de calabaza tostadas.-Son deliciosas, deberías probarlas…

Sí tan solo comía un par, se quedaría dormido en menos de cinco minutos, y así podría ir al banquete sin preocuparlo.

-Nunca las he comido…-dijo mirando un tanto dudoso el paquete.-¿Qué son?

-Sólo come, Scorpius.

Se metió un puñado a la boca, y tragó espeso.

-Aquí tienes agua… Ahora, sólo descansa…-le musité-Y discúlpame por lo que acabo de hacer, pero es necesario…

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?-comenzó a decir medio ido.

Y cuando menos lo pensé, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

-Me importas más de lo que crees, Scorpius…-susurré depositando un beso en su frente.

* * *

El bosque estaba callado, ni una sola ave trinando.

Nada.

Tenía que estar más atenta, pues no podía dar un paso en falso, o probablemente, alguien me escucharía.

_Demasiado silencio_, pensé acercándome a unos arbustos para observar el panorama.

Avancé un poco más, y finalmente, noté la cornucopia a lo lejos.

Efectivamente, había una mesa con seis mochilas encima, las cuales, tenían el número de distrito estampado.

Agudicé la vista, y ahí estaba la pequeña mochila del distrito doce.

Debía ser el medicamento de Scorpius, tenía que serlo.

Miré a los costados y no había nadie. Probablemente, Cato o cualquiera de esos psicópatas, estarían escondidos por ahí.

Sin embargo, alguien ingresó al campo a toda velocidad.

Ese debía ser el tributo del distrito once, _el compañero de Rue_, pensé observando con detenimiento.

El tributo, corrió, cogió su mochila y salió tan rápido como entró.

_Todo esto tiene que ser veloz_, pensé intentando aplicar su técnica.

Este era el momento, correr, tomar la mochila e irme. Igual que ese tributo.

-Aquí vamos…-me dije dándome valor.

De inmediato, salí disparada de mi escondite, y corrí atravesando el campo.

Sentía que la respiración se me iba, pero no por ello, frené.

-¡Ahí estás, Chica en llamas!-gritaron de pronto, haciendo que girara mi cabeza a la derecha, sin embargo, no pude protegerme, pues en menos de un segundo, sentí que algo se clavaba en mi antebrazo.

-¡Ahhh…!-grité de dolor, y por acto reflejo, me llevé una mano al cuchillo que se había clavado en mi pobre antebrazo.

Con algo de fuerza, me lo saqué, y evité gritar. Sin embargo, Clove ya venía corriendo en dirección a mí, pero algo parecía frenarla, pues cojeaba.

_Maldita_, pensé al ver que había sido ella la que me había lanzado el cuchillo.

Intenté parar la sangre que caía de mi antebrazo, y con agilidad, cogí el arma.

_Vamos, Rose_, me animé para seguir corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaban las mochilas.

-¡Voy por ti!-gritó Clove acercándose peligrosamente.

Cogí la mochila con el número doce, y corrí a toda velocidad, creyendo que ella jamás me alcanzaría.

Grave error.

Esa chica era de acero o algo, pues no tardó en tumbarme al piso, y empezar el forcejeo.

-¡Nunca vas a salvar a tu novio! ¡Nunca! ¡Me encargaré yo misma de que nunca lo hagas!-me gritó intentándome clavar una de sus tantas dagas que tenía bajo la manga.

-¡Suéltame!-le grité desesperada, al ver que el filo de su daga rozaba mi cuello.- ¡Tú sólo eres una maldita psicópata! ¡Yo, me encargaré de que no ganes!

-¡Te mataré, Rose! ¡Así como lo hicimos con tu amiguita, la niña del distrito once!-decía con locura- ¡¿Cómo es que se llamaba?! ¿Rue?

Sus palabras, hicieron que la sangre me hirviera.

-¡Cállate!-le grité con furia, y tan pronto como pude, detuve uno de sus brazos y logré ponerme encima de ella-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella, jamás!

-¡Cato!-empezó a gritar, cuando notó que estaba en desventaja-¡Cato!

Sin embargo, noté que si Cato venía, no habría posibilidad de que yo saliera viva de esta.

De inmediato, me solté del forcejeo, y me fui para atrás.

Tan pronto como pude, me puse de pie y corrí lejos de ella, evitando que la mochila se me cayera.

-¡¿Adónde vas?!-me gritó a lo lejos.- ¡Te encontraré! ¡Te…!

Súbitamente, dejó de hablar.

Giré para verla, pero no estaba persiguiéndome, estaba en el piso.

-¡Ahhh…!-gritó retorciéndose, mientras intentaba sacarse el cuchillo que tenía atravesado en la espalda.-… ¡Cato!

_¿Quién podía haber sido? ¿Quién le había lanzado ese cuchillo?_, pensé mirando a mis alrededores.

A lo lejos, me encontré con el rostro de una tributo, quien miraba desde lejos.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Has sido, tú?!-le grité intentando acercarme a ella, pero ni bien notó que lo hacía, se fue corriendo.- ¡Espera!-dije en un último intento, pero la tributo, ya no estaba.-Gracias…-musité, aunque ella ya no me escuchara.

Tan pronto, como reaccioné, sonó un cañonazo.

Clove, debía estar muerta.

Le resté importancia, e intenté llegar a la cueva, en donde debía estar Scorpius aún dormido.

-Maldición…-me dije al sentir una punzada en mi antebrazo. Al parecer, con el forcejeo y todo, la herida aún no dejaba de sangrar.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Comenten, si quieren más! :)**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**¡****Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo más, y con pena, debo decirles que solo faltan un capi. para el gran final! Saludos! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: **

Había logrado hacerme un torniquete en el brazo, y eso había frenado a la sangre.

Evité correr, para no ejercer presión, y opté por caminar.

Miré a mis dos costados, y estuve atenta, pues cualquier cosa imprevista podía pasar en el camino.

Aunque, no podía usar mis flechas, al menos, tenía un cuchillo en la mano por si ocurría un ataque inesperado.

Sin embargo, la tensión y preocupación por saber cómo estaba Scorpius, pudo más, y tuve que apresurar el paso.

-Más te vale no estar muerto, Scorpius…-maldecí, pues no encontraba la cueva por ningún lado.

_¿Por qué no la encontraba?_

En ese momento, se escuchó el canto de varios sinsajos.

_Vaya_, pensé, ¿Con qué ahora, ya soltaban a las aves? _Menuda broma del Capitolio._

_¿A lo mejor, quieren que no escuché a Scorpius? Quieren que me pierda y lo deje morir._

_Malditos, desgraciados._

-¡Scorpius!-grité de pronto, dándome cuenta que eso era lo que ocurría.- ¡Scorpius!

Estuve llamándolo por varios segundos, segundos en los que comenzaba a desesperarme, pues no me respondía.

-¡Scorpius!

-…Rose…-llamó debilitado.

Esa era su voz. Tenía que serlo.

Giré para ver, pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Scorpius, vuelve a gritar! ¡Di algo!-le pedí.

-… ¡Aquí… Rose!-gritó de más lejos.

Me acerqué, y noté que la entrada a la cueva, estaba cubierta por una enorme maleza de plantas, parecía como una cortina que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Qué demonios?-dije cortando la extraña planta. ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacer eso? ¿Tapar la entrada a la cueva?

Definitivamente, Voldemort nos quería muertos.

-¡Rose!-gritó Scorpius ni bien me vio.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Maldita sea, me despierto y no te encuentro por ningún lado! ¿Por qué rayos me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué fuiste a ese banquete?-me sermoneó, y luego de darme un vistazo, se quedó mirando mi brazo.-¡Estás herida?

-Scorpius… Sólo tranquilízate, estoy bien… He tenido peores heridas… ¿Alguna vez haz caído de un árbol?-le pregunté para minimizar el problema- Pues, eso es mucho peor que este simple corte… Ahora, déjame ver tu abdomen…-dije sacando la medicina de la mochila.-Es cómo una pomada, espero que con esto baste….

Mientras le aplicaba el medicamento, Scorpius seguía quejándose, pero no de dolor, se quejaba por mi imprudencia, por haber asistido a ese banquete totalmente sola y por haberlo drogado con esas semillas de calabaza.

Se le notaba preocupado, y eso comenzaba a causar un efecto en mí.

Un efecto, que tenía que ver con sentirme más enamorada de él.

_¿Por qué no lo hice antes?,_ pensé al recordar los años anteriores en los que apenas nos saludábamos, _¿Por qué te presté atención?_

-Creo que está haciendo efecto, Rose-me dijo cuando terminé de echarle la pomada- Déjame, ver tu brazo…

Se lo di, y de inmediato, aflojó el torniquete.

-¿Quién fue?-me preguntó.

-Clove…-sentencié.-Pero, ya está muerta…

-¿La mataste?-me preguntó algo sorprendido.

-No, no fui yo… Alguien le lanzó un cuchillo en la espalda… Creo que fue una tributo del seis o siete… No estoy segura…-contesté.

El rubio, prefirió no preguntar más, y se concentró en quitarme la pomada de la mano para echarla en mi antebrazo.

-Maldita sea, Rose… Está bien profundo… ¿Acaso no te duele?-me preguntó intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

-Me duele como el demonio, Scorpius…-le respondí.-Pero, sé soportarlo…

Él, sonrió con ánimo, y terminó de echarme la medicina.

-Prométeme, que no volveremos a separarnos…-dijo de pronto.-Rose, por favor… No vuelvas a hacerlo…

Asentí, y le miré un tanto encandilada, pues sus palabras hacían que aceptara sin refutar.

-Sí-respondí saliendo de mi sueño- No lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes…. Ya falta poco para que esto termine, estaremos juntos…

-¿Siempre?-preguntó un tanto divertido.

-Siempre-finalicé sonriendo.

Y ni bien lo dije, acerqué su rostro al mío, para darle un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos.

Quería, que mediante ese beso, él entendiera que en verdad comenzaba a gustarme, que en verdad comenzaba a enamorarme de aquél chico que por mucho tiempo ignoré, y que ya no era una treta para ganar popularidad en los juegos.

* * *

Me desperté con algo de sueño, y noté que mi antebrazo, ya no me dolía.

De inmediato, dirigí mi mirada hacia el corte, y me sorprendió ver que la herida, ya no era más que una fina línea cicatrizada.

_Vaya_, pensé algo sorprendida.

-Scorpius… ¿Has visto tu herida?-le pregunté despertándolo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó abriendo los ojos y bostezando.- ¿Qué dijiste?

No le hice caso, y alcé su camiseta para ver su herida.

-Mira, ya no tienes casi nada…-le indiqué viendo una línea cicatrizada como la mía.

Él, sonrió, y luego me preguntó por mi antebrazo.

Sólo me limité a mostrarle que ya no tenía nada.

-Deberíamos buscar alimentos…-le murmuré-Todo lo que envió Haytmich, está por acabarse…

-Entonces, dejemos la cueva… Anoche, mientras dormías, solo salieron dos rostros en el cielo, el de Clove y el de un desconocido…

-¿Cuántos crees que queden?-le pregunté.-Ya perdí la cuenta…

Scorpius, pareció estar más al tanto que yo, pues contestó sin dudar.

-Solo están Cato, la tributo que mató a Clove, y un tributo más…-respondió llevándose una mano a su cabello.-Y nosotros dos…

-Ten…-le dije extendiéndole una daga-Tú, llévala, creo que no tengo tan buena puntería como creí.

-¿Bromeas? Eres la mejor, Rose…

-Sí, pero no con las dagas… Estaré bien con las flechas… -finalicé.

En cuanto, terminamos de hablar, nos preparamos y salimos de la cueva en estado de alerta.

Noté a Scorpius, un tanto sobreprotector, pues estaba delante de mí como si se tratase de mi escudo o algo por el estilo.

-Separémonos...-dije de pronto.-Tú ve por aquí, y yo iré por allá-señalé.-Solo buscaremos alimento, y vendremos aquí de inmediato.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso no hablamos de no separarnos?

-Scorpius, solo son unos metros… No exageres… Además, Cato debe estar por la Cornucopia…

De mala gana, el rubio, me dejó y se fue por el camino que le indiqué.

-Nos encontramos aquí…-alcancé a decirle, mientras me acercaba a uno de los arbustos, para ver si había algún fruto o algo, pero nada.

Miré a los árboles, tampoco nada.

Seguí buscando por varios minutos más, y en ese momento, no pude evitar recordar a mi familia.

Se me vino a la mente, James.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría en el bosque? ¿Me estaría viendo?_

Alcé mi rostro al cielo, y los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara.

_¿Cómo estarían Lily, Hugo, Albus, la tía Ginny, los abuelos?_

Demasiadas preguntas.

Bajé la mirada, y cuando creí que no ocurriría nada, sonó un cañonazo.

-_¡Gong!_

Alguien había muerto.

-¡Scorpius!-grité de pronto, dirigiéndome por el camino que él había tomado.-¡Scorpius!-volví a decir.

-¡Estoy aquí, Rose!-dijo saliendo por entre unos arbustos.-No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien…-decía calmándome.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté notando que tenía unas bayas de color guinda en su mano.- ¡Por favor, dime que no has comido ni una sola!-solté horrorizada.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Scorpius, esas bayas son venenosas!-le grité dándome cuenta.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía…-contestó sonriendo-No te preocupes, no he comido nada, ni una sola.

-Como te odio…-le dije.-Esas bayas están sembradas por toda la Veta, y más de uno se ha muerto confundiéndolas con frambuesas.

-Tranquilízate, Rose…-musitó abrazándome y sin dejar de reír- Aún no me voy a morir.

-Más te vale…-le susurré mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por quién crees que haya sonado ese cañonazo?-me preguntó alzando mi rostro con una de sus manos.

-No lo sé…-contesté aún abrazada a él.-Espero que haya sido por Cato…

Como rogaba que hubiera sido por Cato, el cañonazo tenía que haber sonado por ese psicópata.

Luego de eso, regresamos al punto de encuentro, donde nos habíamos separado, sin embargo, más allá, donde Scorpius había dejado su mochila, notamos que estaba el cuerpo de un tributo.

-¡Es ella!-grité reconociendo su rostro.- ¡Es la chica que mató a Clove!

Me acerqué, e inútilmente le tomé el pulso a la fallecida.

No sirvió de nada, estaba más que muerta.

Busqué la causa de su deceso, pero no encontré nada por ningún lado.

Sin embargo, noté que en su mano tenía algo. Se la abrí y me sorprendió ver que se trataban de las bayas venenosas.

-Comió de las bayas que estabas recolectando…-sentencié.

-Ni siquiera sentí que me seguía. En ningún momento la vi…-murmuró el rubio con algo de culpa en su voz.

-Está bien, nadie lo esperaba… Esas bayas matan al instante, no dan tiempo de nada…-dije dándole algo de ánimo.

_Al menos, tú no eres un asesino como yo_, hubiera querido decirle, pero reprimí las palabras.

-Si estas bayas son tan venenosas, guardaré un poco en mi bolsillo, puede que a Cato le gusten…-me comentó poniendo un puñado en su bolsillo.

-Hazlo. A lo mejor nos servirá más de lo que crees…-finalicé.

* * *

**_PS: Eso es todo por hoy, pero si comentan, prometo actualizar el penúltimo capitulo, el día Jueves, si o si. ¡Gracias por leer! :)_**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste :) **

* * *

**Capítulo XVII:**

-¿No sientes que el día se hace más corto?-me preguntó Scorpius, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eso creo…-contesté notando que ya era de tarde, e iba agregar algo más, pero sentí que su mano tomó la mía.

Si no es porque estábamos en los juegos, hubiera pensado que estábamos en una salida romántica por el bosque.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunté sin importancia.

-¿Por qué te gusta arruinar los momentos de afecto que tengo contigo?-me preguntó divertido.

-No lo sé…-contesté sonriendo- Puede que no me guste lo cursi…

-Déjame decirte, que ya lo he notado…

-¿Lo haces por molestarme, entonces?-dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Probablemente…- respondió mirando a sus dos costados, como si algo fuera a pasar.

En ese momento, el cielo se oscureció. Y de la nada, escuchamos un grito masculino, proveniente de las profundidades del bosque. Más que un grito, parecía un alarido.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté asustada y sintiendo que mi corazón empezaba a latir con velocidad.

Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, se comenzaron a oír chillidos de un animal, y de inmediato, sonó un cañonazo.

_Otro muerto_, pensé.

-¿Oíste eso?-le pregunté a Scorpius.

-Rose… No te muevas…-me susurró algo atónito mirando detrás de mí.

De inmediato, giré para ver de qué se trataba.

Grande fue mi sorpresa, al ver que una extraña mutación de araña gigante estaba a unos pocos metros de mí, pero al parecer, no nos había visto, hasta que me moví.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!-me gritó el rubio, tomando nuevamente mi mano y jalándome a su lado.- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme caso una vez en tu vida? ¡Corre!

-¡Scorpius, son muchas!-le dije notando que más arañas gigantes se acercaban a nosotros.

Seguimos corriendo por varios segundos, hasta llegar al campo donde había sido el banquete.

-¡Tenemos que subir a la Cornucopia, Rose!-me indicó completamente agitado.

Asentí, y saqué mi arco para intentar dispararle a algunas, pero solo le di en el blanco a cuatro de las miles que había.

Eran demasiadas, y parecían multiplicarse por cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡No sigas, seguirán apareciendo más!-me dijo Scorpius- ¡Sube, ya!

Subí a la Cornucopia con facilidad, y apenas llegué, estiré mi mano para que Scorpius la tomara.

Sentí un alivio, cuando noté que las arañas, no eran lo suficientemente altas para alcanzar la Cornucopia, y además, sus patas se resbalaban cuando intentaban subir.

-Malditas arañas…-musitó Scorpius recuperando el aire por la carrera que nos habíamos echado para llegar hasta aquí.

-No pueden subir…-dije tan agitada como él.-No pueden…

Sin embargo, cuando planeaba decir algo más, sentí que alguien me tomaba del cuello y me jalaba con él.

_¿En qué momento apareció?_

-¡Ahhh!-lancé.

-¡Rose!-gritó Scorpius sacando la daga que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos.

No era necesario saber quién me tenía agarrada por el cuello. Ya lo sabía.

-¡Suéltame, Cato!-grité desesperada.- ¡Suéltame, maldito psicópata!

-¡¿Y ahora qué harás, Scorpius?!-comenzó a decir el tributo con locura y sin soltarme.- ¿¡Podrás salvar a tu novia!? ¡No lo creo! ¡Tú, lanzas esa daga y la chica en llamas muere conmigo!

-¡Suéltala, maldito! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!-gritó Scorpius, totalmente desesperado.

-¡No! ¡Sé que aún lo voy a lograr! ¡Aún puedo llevar honor a mi distrito! ¡Solo una muerte más!-gritaba Cato, fuera de razón.

Mientras decía sus locuras, no lo dudé, y aproveché en lanzarle una patada en la rodilla.

-¡Ah!-gritó al sentir el golpe y me soltaba de inmediato.- ¡Maldita, perra…!

-¡Hazlo rápido, Scorpius!-grité cayendo a un lado.

El rubio, tomó la daga, y la lanzó con tanta precisión, que se clavó directamente en el pecho del enloquecido tributo.

Caminando en retroceso, e intentando quitarse el arma de encima, Cato cayó de la Cornucopia y fue a parar con las arañas, quienes no demoraron en hacerlo pedazos.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-me preguntó Scorpius ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Sí, lo estoy… -le dije escuchando el último cañonazo.

Cato, estaba muerto.

Ambos nos miramos.

¿Acaso todo había terminado?

Observamos a nuestro alrededor, por si había alguna señal de eso.

Nada.

Por si fuera poco, las arañas comenzaban a retirarse.

-Bajemos…-le dije notando que no regresarían, pues habían obtenido lo que querían.

Al llegar al suelo, seguimos estando alerta, por si algún aerodeslizador se asomaba, pero seguía sin haber nada.

- ¡ATENCIÓN, TRIBUTOS, ATENCIÓN!-dijo súbitamente la voz de uno de los vigilantes.

De inmediato, nos sorprendimos, e intentamos ver que ocurriría.

-¡HA HABIDO UN CAMBIO!-continuó diciendo el vigilante- ¡LA REGLA QUE INDICABA A DOS GANADORES DEL MISMO DISTRITO, ACABA DE SER ANULADA!... ¡SÓLO UNO HA DE SER EL GANADOR, SÓLO UNO SERÁ EL QUE LLEVE HONOR A SU DISTRITO! ¡BUENA SUERTE, TRIBUTOS!

_¿¡Qué?!_

Estaba tan atónita que no pude articular ni una palabra, y sólo me giré para ver a Scorpius.

Él estaba igual o peor que yo.

¿Cómo podían hacernos esto? Después de todo lo que habíamos hecho… ¿Ahora, nos decían que solo uno podía ganar?

_¡Maldito seas, Voldemort! ¡Y maldito sea toda esta basura que creaste para tu entretenimiento!,_ pensé con rabia.

-Está bien…-me dijo Scorpius notando mi desesperación.-Adelante...

Le miré completamente desubicada.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Uno de nosotros debe ir a casa, Rose…-me hizo entender- Lánzame una flecha y acabemos con esto. Tú debes ganar.

-¡No!-grité sin poder concebir esa espantosa idea.- ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré jamás!

-Rose, es el único modo…-intentaba decirme de forma comprensiva-...Por Dios, tú debes ganar… Tú lo harás. No importa lo que pase conmigo. Tú serás la campeona del distrito doce…

_Piensa, piensa,_ me dije una y otra vez.

No dejaría que muriese. Todo lo que había hecho por salvarlo, y ahora me pedía que lo matara.

-No…-repetí- Ellos no nos harán esto…

Me acerqué a él, y saqué las bayas venenosas que guardó en su bolsillo.

-Rose, no…-me dijo tan pronto como las vio, e imaginándose lo que quería hacer.-No.

-Confía en mí…-conteste mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Juntos, recuerdas?

Y en ese momento, recé porque mi plan suicida funcionara.

Pero sobretodo, lo hice porque no quería estar separada de Scorpius. Ya sea aquí o en la otra vida, el lazo que había desarrollado con él, era único, y se había hecho demasiado fuerte como para romperse.

Si antes creía que me estaba enamorando de él, pues ahora estaba más que enamorada.

Coloqué la mitad de bayas en su mano.

-Juntos…-respondió mirándome con atención.

Y así fue. Juntos, nos llevamos una mano a la boca, y cuando las bayas ya estaban en mis labios, ocurrió lo inesperado.

-¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡DETÉNGANSE!-gritó el vigilante con consternación.- ¡ALTO!

Me quedé de piedra.

Sentía que el corazón se me detenía.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LES PRESENTO A LOS GANADORES DE LOS CATORCEAVOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!-finalizó.

_...Funcionó...,_ pensé sin creerlo.

Ninguno moriría.

Al fin había acabado.

-Ganamos…-articulé pasmada.-Scorpius, ganamos…

Él, sólo me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que me cargó de la emoción.

-Ya terminó…-logró decir en mi oído.-Rose…

No lo dudamos, y acercamos nuestros labios para darnos un último beso en la arena.

Un beso de gloria y triunfo.

Éramos los ganadores del distrito doce, y nadie podría arrebatarnos la victoria.

El Capitolio, tendría que quedarse con las ganas de vernos morir.

-Valió la pena…-le dije botando las bayas al suelo.- ¿Lo ves?

Él, asintió.

-No te lo he pedido formalmente, pero... Rose...¿Quieres ser mi novia...?-me preguntó sonriendo.

Me sentía extraña, demasiadas sensaciones para un solo día, pero me olvidé de ello. Tenía que responderle.

-Sí, Scorpius… Quiero serlo…-contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa y sintiendo que unos aerodeslizadores llegaban por nosotros.

Por fin volveríamos a casa.

Todo había terminado.

Nuestras familias estarían esperando por nosotros, e intentaríamos superar las experiencias traumáticas a lo largo del tiempo.

Adiós a las teselas y a la pobreza. Adiós, a toda esa miseria.

Estábamos a salvo, y nada nos pasaría.

Estaba segura que los problemas habían acabado.

* * *

_**Lectores, hola otra vez, ¿Les gustó el capítulo o nada de nada? Comenten y háganmelo saber. Falta un capítulo y esta historia llega a su fin :( **_


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Final

_El último capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten. Saludos :D_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Final**

Luego de ganar los juegos y ser recogidos por un aerodeslizador, nos llevaron a un centro médico, donde se encargaron de sanarnos totalmente.

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas, y mi mentor me ponía al tanto de todo. Yo creía que lo encontraría feliz, pero solo lo encontré preocupado.

-No lo entiendes…-refutó Haytmich en medio de nuestra acalorada discusión.-Los pusiste en evidencia.

-…No podía dejarlo morir.-le espeté.-Además, ellos tuvieron la culpa. Nunca debieron cambiar las reglas…

-No sabes en lo que te has metido y todo lo que he tenido que hacer para que te mantuvieran con vida…

-¿Qué? ¿Haytmich y qué se supone que estaba haciendo yo? ¿Acaso estaba jugando a las muñecas? Yo también me salvé por mis propios medios.

-Si ellos querían, te mataban de una buena vez…-me respondió.

-Lo intentaron…

-… Lo que hiciste con la niña del distrito once, ha generado más de un problema.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Por Dios, Rose… ¿No te das cuenta? Las bayas, y el suicidio doble que estuvieron a punto de cometer, sólo ha sido lo que faltaba para que los rumores de rebelión se hicieran más evidentes…

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo qué hacer? No es mi culpa…-pregunté minimizando el problema.

-En cuanto los entrevisten, dedícate a decir lo mucho que amabas al muchacho y que te era imposible seguir sin él…

-Pero, es la verdad…-contesté irritada.

-Entonces, hazlo más creíble…-me espetó dejándome sola.

_¿Por qué parecía no creerme del todo?_

_¿Por qué había rumores de rebelión? _

_¿Sólo por qué quise comer esas bayas envenenadas?_

Tenía que haber algo más detrás de todo eso.

* * *

-¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste cuando te dijeron que solo uno podría sobrevivir?-me preguntó Caesar durante la entrevista final.

-Bueno, yo solo pensé… Que no podría sobrevivir sin Scorpius…-respondí mirando al rubio de manera enamorada.-No puedo pensar una vida sin él…

El público soltó un suspiro, y aplaudieron, mientras Caesar nos presentaban como los ganadores de los catorceavos juegos del hambre.

Di un respiro y esperé a que este día terminara cuanto antes.

Ya quería volver a casa.

Quería tener un descanso. Desde la mañana, no nos dejaban en paz.

La coronación, la entrevista, ver una repetición completa de los juegos. Esto me volvería loca.

El vestido, el maquillaje, los zapatos.

Haytmich, diciéndome lo que debía decir, hacer y los errores que debía evitar cometer.

Effie, hablando tonterías y agradeciéndome por haber ganado los juegos, pero sobretodo, agradeciéndome porque su status social había mejorado significativamente.

Cinna, ignorándome por completo, y no respondiendo a mis preguntas insistentes. Sólo, se limitaba a indicarme la ropa que usaría.

¿Por qué no me decía nada? ¿Por qué no me decía si en verdad conocía a mi madre y que conexión tenía con ella? ¿Por qué no me decía qué pasaba?

_Rayos_, pensé. _Ganar, resultó ser mucho peor._

* * *

Giré mi rostro y observé por la ventana del tren.

-Ya falta poco…-susurró alguien a mi costado.

-Sí, lo sé…-contesté volteándome para verle.

-No creo en todo lo que dice Haytmich…-me dijo Scorpius con realismo.

-No lo sé…-me senté al lado de una mesa llena de postres y cogí un pequeño pastelito que tenía el número doce en el medio.- Puede que tenga razón… Puede que en verdad los distritos comiencen a levantarse…

-No estés tan segura. No lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos…

Llevé una de mis manos al prendedor de sinsajo y lo observé con detenimiento.

-¿Sabías que era de mi madre?-le pregunté a Scorpius, quien también lo observaba.

-No... Pero, me parece haberlo visto antes… Es un sinsajo…-dijo tomando el prendedor para verlo mejor, mientras yo le asentía.-Mi padre tiene este símbolo en casa…-sentenció.

-¿Qué?

-Sí-contestó devolviéndomelo-Ya me parecía conocida esa figura de sinsajo…

-Bueno, según Cinna, lo usaban como símbolo de rebelión… Pero, eso fue hace mucho… Seguro, tu padre también tenía uno…

-No, él no tiene un prendedor, pero si he visto varios objetos con ese símbolo en el sótano de mi casa…

-Entonces, es cierto, Scorpius… Es cierto, lo que dicen de los distritos.-respondí- La gente, a lo mejor vio que llevaba este símbolo durante los juegos y creen que soy la líder o algo así… A lo mejor, Voldemort planea matarnos a todos en cuanto lleguemos y…-dije desesperada.

-No, Rose…-me calmó el rubio- Eso jamás pasará… La gente del Capitolio, te adora, ellos no permitirán algo así. Además, nadie pudo haber notado ese prendedor tan pequeño, y si lo hicieron, no les interesó en lo absoluto.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, y asentí en respuesta.

No podían matarnos, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, sin embargo, sentía que tendríamos que estar alerta toda nuestra vida.

- Esta bien.-dije- Sólo quiero llegar a casa, y olvidarme de todo esto…

-Yo también, Rose, y…-dijo Scorpius a medias, pues alguien lo interrumpió.

-Se olvidan de algo…- soltó Haytmich ingresando al salón donde estábamos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté de mala manera.

-Te olvidas de la Gira de la Victoria…-sentenció retirándose.

Maldición, había olvidado esa horrible costumbre que cada ganador debía hacer.

-No quiero regresar a ese lugar…-contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya verás, que solo será una semana o menos… No te alteres, que aún falta mucho para eso…-me respondió, sentándose a mi costado.

* * *

-¡Y con ustedes, los ganadores del distrito doce!-gritó el alcalde.

Todo el distrito estaba presente y gritaban como nunca lo hicieron en sus vidas.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva!-gritaban unos niños pequeños en mi delante.

Sin embargo, miré a mis alrededores, buscando a mi familia, quienes no estaban por ningún lado.

-¡Rose!-gritó una voz conocida a lo lejos- ¡Rose!

-¡Lily!-respondí corriendo, ni bien la vi, sin importar que mi peinado o vestido se desordenaran.

Al fin, estoy en casa, pensé sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Ambas nos abrazamos por varios segundos, mientras ella lloraba de alegría.

Todos mis primos, le dieron el alcance y me rodearon, diciéndome lo mal que la habían pasado viendo los juegos.

-¡Rose! ¡Al fin estás aquí!-me dijo la tía Ginny, abrazándome también.-¡Te extrañamos tanto!

Hugo, estaba tan feliz, que llegó corriendo al igual que Albus.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió esa genial idea?!-me preguntó mi hermano, refiriéndose a las bayas envenenadas.-¡¿Y en verdad, te gusta Malfoy?!

Todos me miraron para esperar una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí…-contesté riendo.

-Vaya, jamás imagine tener a Malfoy de cuñado…-me dijo Hugo, volviéndome a hacer reír.

-Eso es genial, Rose-soltó Albus.-Ahora, seremos como una verdadera familia.

-Más le vale ser un buen novio para Rose, si es que no quiere vérselas con todos nosotros- comentó mi primo Louis.-Pero, después de ver todos los besos que te diste con él y como te protegió… Creo que será aceptado en esta familia.

Lo había olvidado. Qué vergüenza, toda mi familia había sido testigo de todo eso.

-Sí, Rose, vimos todos los besos…-comentó Lily riendo.

-Ya basta, déjenla en paz…-dijo mi tía Fleur, dirigiéndose a mí con la pequeña Violet en brazos.-Cariño, estoy tan feliz porque no te haya pasado nada…

-Gracias…-le dije abrazándola, y cargando a Violet, quien no dejaba de decir mí nombre.

-Rose… Rose…-decía la niña.

-Ya todo terminó. Ahora, solo queda olvidar…-me susurró mi tía.

Asentí en silencio, y en medio del festejo, me felicitaron Dominique y Victorie.

-¡Ahora, vas a vivir en la Aldea de los Vencedores!-me dijo la última.

-No voy a ser la única…-les respondí.-Creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para que vengan con nosotros…

-Gracias, Rose…-me dijo Dominique- Ahora, cuando vayamos a casa, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que viste en el Capitolio…

-Claro-le respondí.

Y justo, cuando planeaba buscar a James, alguien me llamó.

-Rose…-dijeron.

Volteé, y me di con la sorpresa, de que se trataba del mismo Draco Malfoy.

-Felicidades, Rose…-me dijo, llamando la atención de todos.-Estoy tan feliz que tú y mi hijo, hayan ganado esos terribles juegos… Siempre tuve esperanzas en que ustedes dos ganarían. Felicidades.

Scorpius, quien estaba a su costado, me sonrió.

-De nada, señor Malfoy.-respondí.

Mi tía Ginny, se acercó a nosotros, y de igual manera, felicitó a Scorpius, y saludó a su padre.

* * *

Me desperté con algo de sueño.

La noche anterior, mi familia y el distrito entero, habían celebrado hasta la madrugada, por lo que me había acostado muy tarde.

Sin embargo, no me importaba. Estar de regreso en casa, era algo que valía cualquier sacrificio.

Me puse de pie, y decidí no perder el tiempo. Hoy empezaría la mudanza a la aldea de los Vencedores, y sería un día muy ajetreado.

Al terminar de cambiarme, me dirigí al primer piso, donde no había nadie más que la abuela Weasley, preparando el desayuno.

-Rose…-me dijo sonriendo-¿Quieres algo? Pídeme lo que quieras…

-No sé, abuela. Lo dejo a tu elección. Siempre cocinas delicioso, cualquier cosa que me hagas, me gustará-le respondí con entusiasmo-Ahora, vuelvo…-le dije, mientras un gato ingresaba por la entrada y se me acercaba para que le hiciera cariño.-¿Y este gato?-pregunté acariciando sus orejas.

-Lily, lo encontró herido hace un par de semanas, y se lo ha quedado como mascota… ¿No es encantador?

-Sí, lo es… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Tu tía Ginny, sugirió que le pusieran el nombre de ese gato que tenía tu madre…

- Crookshanks-susurré sonriendo.

-Sí, ese mismo…

Luego, de eso, salí a dar una vuelta por la casa.

De hecho, planeaba dar un paseo por todo el distrito, pero me choqué con James a medio camino.

Anoche, durante la celebración, él estuvo demasiado distante, apenas si me habló. Pero, entendía sus motivos y comportamiento.

No era necesario adivinarlo.

-Te ves bien, para haber pasado por todo eso…-me dijo.

-Sí, pero es solo por apariencia… Por dentro, aún estoy afectada…-le respondí-Lo que viví en los juegos, es algo que no se puede olvidar de un día para otro.

-Debería buscar a Scorpius, para que te consuele…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tú sabes, cual es mi problema…

-Pues, lo siento mucho, pero supéralo ya, James-le dije enfurecida.

-Lo único que agradezco de todo esto, es la Rebelión-sentenció.

_¿Qué rayos?,_ pensé.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Sí, Rose, acá también estamos enterados de lo que ocurre…-contestó con cierta indiferencia- Fred consiguió uno de los periódicos del Capitolio en el Quemadero, dicen que los distritos se están levantando…

-No creas en eso…

-¿Qué no crea en eso? ¿Qué no crea que va a haber una rebelión?

-Son solo rumores…-le espeté- No deberías creerte todo lo que lees u oyes…

-Eso pensé… Hasta que vi…

-¿Qué viste?

-Olvídalo…

-No, dímelo…

-Sígueme…-murmuró.

Caminamos hasta la valla electrificada, que variar, seguía apagada.

Las cosas, no habían cambiado mucho por aquí, pensé.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres ir?-le pregunté adentrándome en el bosque, y siguiéndolo por nuestros atajos.

No me contestó.

¿Qué rayos quería mostrarme?

Pasamos por la laguna, e inclusive, llegamos hasta partes del bosque que no conocía.

-James, dime de una vez…-le dije frenando.

-Ya casi llegamos…-me respondió finalmente.

Seguimos avanzando, por casi veinte minutos, hasta llegar a una zona muy poblada de árboles.

Él, paró.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté cansada-¿Qué es lo que querías que viera?

-Vine por aquí, el mismo día que acabaron los juegos, y esto fue lo que vi…-me dijo señalando hacia arriba.

Me quedé de piedra.

En todos los árboles, había figuras de sinsajos pintados de rojo.

No había árbol, que no tuviera la figura insertada.

-¿Quién los ha pintado?-pregunté absorta.

-No lo sé… Ya te dije que los encontré… Pero, me imagino que deben ser los rebeldes…

_Entonces, es cierto. Sí hay una rebelión. Los distritos, sí se están levantando. _

Tenía que contarle a Scorpius. Debía mostrárselo cuanto antes.

-¿Crees que haya un grupo de rebeldes cerca a nuestro distrito?

-A lo mejor, están camuflados en nuestro propio distrito…

-Volvamos…-le pedí, regresando.-Tenemos mucho que hacer… Y no le digas nada a Lily o a tía Ginny, ni siquiera a Albus… Esto queda entre nosotros.

Él, se limitó a asentir.

_Vaya_, pensé, _esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba._

¿Acaso no podía tener un día de tranquilidad?

¿Por qué todo parecía nunca acabar y por el contrario, parecía que recién empezaba?

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento, de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir?

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_Bueno, este fue el "final", pero no se preocupen, En Llamas, está en progreso. _**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, leyeron y agregaron a favoritos. Todo eso, me animó a continuar la historia. Y si nunca comentaron, ¿Qué están esperando? Vamos, y comenten este último capítulo :)_**

**_Y ahora, como un pequeño adelanto de la continuación, les dejó el resumen de _****_En Llamas_****_:_**

**"Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, ganaron los catorceavos Juegos del Hambre y planean superar las experiencias traumáticas que vivieron ahí, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos está a salvo.**

**Con rumores de rebelión; el Capitolio, está furioso, y les tiene preparado una temible sorpresa…**

**El Vasallaje…"**


End file.
